War of the Guardians: The Eye of the Storm
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This mini-series is set in my War of the Guardians universe and shows the final battle between Missy and Nightshade and the Doctor and Rose. Missy is finally ready to launch her ultimate plan to take over the entire multiverse at last even as the combined might of the greatest heroes of several universes stands ready to stop her. The time of The Storm has finally arrived at last!
1. Memories of What Used To Be

WAR OF THE GUARDIANS: THE EYE OF THE STORM

I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, Big Finish, Merlin, Supernatural, Buffy, or Charmed and I am making no profit off of this.

**Author's Note: This story is set in my War of the Guardians universe but it also has characters from each of my stories in it. It's a huge crossover of every universe that I've ever created in order to celebrate the second anniversary of War of the Guardians and has been a long time in the making. I'm going to do my best to write it so that those who don't read every story of mine or even those who haven't seen any of them will still know what's going on so don't worry about getting lost. I hope that you'll enjoy it. Now fasten your seatbelts. Here comes the story that will completely change Guardian Who. **

CHAPTER 1

MEMORIES OF WHAT USED TO BE

Bella Tyler felt as if her entire life now was just one long nightmare. One that never ended no matter how much she begged and pleaded to wake up from it. It had been this way ever since she had first been possessed by the malevolent entity that had almost caused her to destroy her own world back in the days when she had been a member of her cousin Rose Tyler's Torchwood team.

She thought that she had finally defeated the thing inside of her by seizing control just long enough to blow herself up. It should have ended right then and there with her not only saving the world but also saving Rose.

It should have but it didn't.

To Bella's horror, she found herself suddenly alive once more and still possessed years after her death in a brand new body that had been created for her by an evil woman named Missy. Missy wanted to use her to destroy or at least slow down Rose, who it turned out had actually been a Time Lady with incredible power over all of reality all along, just long enough so that she could put her latest plan to take over all of reality in action.

She knew that picking Bella in particular, given the fact that she and Rose had been more like sisters than cousins back on Pete's World, would be particularly effective. Missy knew that Rose blamed herself for Bella's death after all even though Bella knew that it hadn't been her fault. It also didn't hurt that Missy had arranged for Bella to start tapping into Rose's own powers secretly in order to use them against her.

It wasn't really Bella that was helping Missy though. It was the thing inside of her that was using her name. It wanted revenge on Rose for some reason that even Bella didn't know and was using her to do it just as Missy was.

The real Bella meanwhile was a prisoner in her body and could do nothing but sit back and watch as she was used to hurt Rose and so many others over and over again. She couldn't stop the evil inside of her no matter how hard that she tried, and she had tried so hard so many times now.

So at this point she had started distracting herself from what the evil entity, which was now calling itself Nightshade even though that wasn't its real name, was doing in her body. She did that by living in the past. She replayed her memories, all of her happiest moments, over and over again to remind herself of who she had once been. It was the only source of comfort available to her now, and it helped to keep her from thinking too much about the fact that she was going to be used to kill the person that she loved more than anyone else except her mother very soon now.

It hurt far too much to dwell on what was still to come. It was much better to live in the past than the present now. It was much safer, not to mention happier, there.

For some reason that she couldn't understand she found herself reliving one memory in particular more and more lately. It wasn't necessarily a happy one but it wasn't really a bad one either.

It was of a time back when she and Rose had been living together at the headquarters of Rose's own division of Torchwood. Bella had been awakened by Rose crying out in the middle of the night while having a terrible nightmare.

Just as Bella had reached her bedroom, she had heard her shouting, "I'm sorry, Cassiopeia! So sorry! I couldn't save you. I tried. Cass! No, don't leave me! Please stay!"

"Rose! Wake up!" Bella had shouted as she gently shook her awake.

"No!" Rose screamed as she suddenly sat up with her eyes flinging themselves wide open in a horrified stare.

Bella could have sworn back then that she actually saw Rose's eyes glow for a brief moment. She had told herself that it was a trick of the light but now she knew better. Now she knew that even then she had still had the power of the Bad Wolf even if it had been deeply buried.

"Rose, you were just having a nightmare. You're okay. Everything's fine now," Bella said in a comforting voice as she put her arms around her.

"I was?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you certainly was and it sounded like a real humdinger too," Bella said with a smile.

"A humdinger? Who talks like that? I know your parents were a bit out there about wanting to live apart from the rest of the world, but couldn't they have taught you at least some slang from this century?" Rose said with a laugh.

"I told you before to stop making fun of my language, Cockney Girl. I mean I could pick yours apart all day long if I wanted to, but I'm nice enough not to say anything about it unlike some people," Bella said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, sure you are. You only bring it up every single time I say something that you don't like is all," Rose said as she smiled back at her.

Bella suddenly became completely serious as she said, "Rose, are you alright? What were you dreaming about that was so traumatic? Who is Cassiopeia anyway?"

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Cassiopeia. You called her name in your sleep. You said that you were sorry for what happened to her. It sounded like you were really upset about it too like she was someone who you had lost. It kind of upset me too because I've never heard you sound like that before. You sounded like someone had just torn your heart out. Who was she, Rose?" Bella asked.

Rose gave her a blank look as she said, "I don't know. I've never heard of anyone named that. Are you sure that you heard me right?"

"Yeah, I am. If it's none of my business, then just say so, Rose. Don't lie to me though. I never want us to lie to one another about anything," Bella insisted.

"I'm not lying. I swear. I don't know a Cassiopeia. It must have just been some kind of nonsense from my dreams is all. Don't worry about it, okay? I have some really weird dreams sometimes that don't make any sense whatsoever so this was probably just another one of those," Rose said.

"You're sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I would never lie to you, Bella. You know that. I don't do that and especially not with you," Rose said.

Bella nodded and smiled accepting that even as Lily, Rose's best friend who would later turn out to be her birth mother from Gallifrey in disguise, suddenly said from behind them, "What's wrong? Another bad dream again?"

"Yeah, Lil, it's nothing. I don't know what everyone's getting all up in arms about around here. It's not like no one's ever had a nightmare before. They happen quite a lot you know," Rose said with a grin.

"They seem to happen to you a lot more than 'quite a lot', Rose. What was it this time, Bella?" Lily asked.

"She was calling out for someone named Cassiopeia. She says that she doesn't know anyone named that though. Isn't that weird?" Bella said.

Both women saw Lily wince at the mention of that name and Bella immediately asked, "What? Does that mean something to you?"

Lily quickly smiled reassuringly as she said, "No, it's just odd that it would be a name that she doesn't know is all. Maybe you should stop reading so many Greek myths, Rose."

"I don't read myths, Lil. It never was my thing. You know that," Rose said with a frown as she wondered where that comment had come from.

It wasn't like Lily to say something like that. She was acting very strange all of a sudden for some reason that Rose couldn't understand.

"Yeah, Rose doesn't read period, Lil. Everyone knows that," Bella teased her as she did her best to break the weird mood that had suddenly come over the room in that moment.

"Shut up before I give you a split lip," Rose joked as she pretended to be angry with her.

"Don't worry about it, Rose. It's nothing, alright? You just concentrate on going back to sleep. You're going to need it when we go on the next mission. This one's something about UNIT's moonbase from what I heard about it," Lily said.

"Yeah, you're right, Lil. Sorry for waking everyone. Hopefully I won't do that anymore," Rose said apologetically.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm used to it by now. I'm like a cat now and take naps at every opportunity in order to make up for all of the sleep that you cost me," Bella joked.

"You'd better shut up!" Rose said with a giggle.

"Good night, Rose. I hope you have a sound sleep this time," Bella said seriously as she hugged her.

Lily hugged her as well and then both women want back to bed.

That had been the last good memory that Bella had. It was shortly after that that she had first become possessed by the thing that had done nothing but ruin her life ever since then. Perhaps that was why she was remembering it now because that last night of peaceful dreams that she had after Rose went back to sleep were her last moments of real peace.

"Nighty, I'm talking to you. Are you listening? Hello?" Bella suddenly heard the voice of Missy saying.

Bella realized to her surprise that Nightshade herself had been just as out of sync with reality as she herself was while she was lost in her memories. Could there be any connection between those two things?

Then all such thoughts were immediately put out of Bella's mind as Missy broke into her thoughts when she said to Nightshade, "Well, I'm certainly glad that you've finally decided to stop daydreaming and rejoin us, Nighty? Penny for your thoughts? Or are they really worth it?"

"It was nothing. I was just pondering something that happened a long time ago is all. It's a mystery that I still don't understand," Nightshade said.

Bella was completely surprised by that not to mention more than a bit disturbed. Apparently Nightshade had been watching her memories along with her! Why though? What possible purpose could she have had for doing that?

"Really? What's that then?" Missy asked intrigued.

"It's nothing. Nothing important at all I suppose. So what is it that you want?" Nightshade asked in an annoyed voice.

"A new partner if you keep up that attitude. I can afford to lose the Matriarch, I mean who really wanted Evil Clara from the future around anyway, but I'd rather not lose you, dear. You're far too important to my overall plan. You have to keep Rosie Posie distracted after all until it's far too late to stop me. Not that I'll need you to do that for much longer. Our moment is almost here at last, Nighty. With a little help from you, I've finally gained control of every version of Gallifrey throughout time and space except for my own now," Missy said proudly.

Nightshade smiled eagerly as she said, "So you're constructing new android bodies for the dead Time Lords of every reality already even as we speak aren't you? You're really going to do it. You're really going to turn every Time Lord, living and dead, in every reality into one massive army to take over everything."

"Yes, that is the plan. Is something wrong with that? I'd like to see anyone beat the race that fought the Time War. Even the Daleks themselves could never truly defeat them and with my genius leading them they'll be completely unstoppable. Not to mention that I finally have the power to crush any obstacles in my way ever since I found Weyland's Shield. I'm completely unstoppable now, and I have an unbeatable army. No one can stand in my way this time. Not even the Doctor," Missy said with a smug grin on her face.

"Yeah, I bet you've never said that before," Nightshade said with a chuckle.

Missy frowned as she said, "I don't like your attitude, Bella. Do you find something wrong with my plan?"

"No, nothing at all. Rose has only assembled a small army of Doctors from throughout time and space and their companions to take you down. I'm sure that you'll still beat them though. I mean it's not like just one Doctor has beaten you several times in the past or anything," Nightshade said sarcastically.

Missy glared in anger at her as she said in a cold voice, "This time will be different however. This time I have an object of incredible power that makes me into a god, I have every Time Lord in Creation in one massive army, and I have you with your growing control over Rose's powers. This time I really will win. This time every universe everywhere will finally be mine."

"You mean ours, don't you?" Nightshade said.

"Yes, of course. Ours," Missy said with a small smile.

Nightshade laughed. She knew that Missy would try to turn on her just as she had the Matriarch as soon as she didn't need her anymore. She was alright with that though because she was already planning on doing the same thing herself to be honest.

She had no doubt that the Matriarch was already in the middle of her own plan to wipe out both of them even at that very moment for that matter. She really couldn't blame her after Missy had tried to kill her either.

None of that mattered to her at the moment though. All that mattered to her was killing Rose Tyler. It was all that had ever mattered to her ever since the day that she had first crossed paths with her.

She wouldn't rest until she was lying before her broken in both body and spirit at long last.

"Oh, I can see that look on your face again, Nighty. It's that 'got to crush Rose into little pieces' look that I love oh so much. I really can't wait to see you do exactly that either. It will be soon now. The army is almost ready to go and as soon as they are I'm going straight after Rose Tyler and her army of third-rate Doctor rejects. I want them all taken all of the way once and for all. Then no one will be in my way anymore. No one of any consequence anyway," Missy said eagerly.

"Do you even know where she is? She's left Gallifrey from what I've heard. She knew that it was too dangerous to stay there now that it's under our control. It seems like she's planning on a sneak attack to me," Nightshade said.

Missy laughed as she said, "I'm sure that she is. She's coming here in order to get the minds of her beloved mother Lily and her family back just like I planned. That's when I'll finally have her along with the rest of her little pets."

"Do you really think that she's going to walk into your very obvious trap?" Nightshade asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes of course she will. You should know that better than anyone, Bella. Rose will do anything for her family. Well, except for you of course," Missy taunted her.

Nightshade gave her a stare of death but said nothing as Missy continued, "Yes, she'll come. Have no doubts about that. I know her kind oh so well. She just can't help herself. She has to do the noble self-sacrificing bit. Those are exactly the kind that he always picks to travel with him. He always chooses people who are just as insufferably noble as he is."

"You sound more than a bit bitter about that somehow," Nightshade observed.

"Of course I'm bitter! If he wasn't so insistent on doing what he considers the right thing and going on his stupid idealistic moral crusades throughout all of time and space, then we would still be together. I'd still have my friend," Missy said in a momentarily sad voice.

Nightshade looked at her in surprise for a moment as she got this rare glimpse into Missy's true self. Then it was over as soon as it had begun as Missy began to give her one of her patented mad grins once more.

"So anyway get ready for the fight of your life, Bella. After this, both of us will finally get what we want at last: the complete and utter humiliation of our greatest enemies. What else is life for after all?" Missy said with a chuckle.

"What else indeed?" Nightshade said as she rolled her eyes at this enormous fool's incredible short-sightedness.

Suddenly Missy's entire TARDIS began to shake violently which caused her to start laughing hysterically.

"I was right! You doubted me but I was right. Rosie's here and she's brought her fan club with her," Missy said happily as the ship continued to lurch back and forth violently.

That was when Seb suddenly appeared and said, "This entire ship is under attack by a large army of extremely powerful individuals who are being led by the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Missy said with a huge grin.

"If you say so. I just thought that I'd let you know," Seb said with a frown.

"Aw, what's the matter, dear? Turn that frown upside down. You know that I've been planning this. There's no way that any of them are getting out of here alive. You almost act as if you're unhappy about that. Now I know that that couldn't be the case could it?" Missy asked with a suspicious smile.

"No, of course not. I want you to win of course. I'm just worried that they may be much stronger than you think. There are so many of them after all," Seb said.

"Let them come. Let her bring as many uptight do-gooders as she likes. I'll still beat them all. I have a little surprise or two up my sleeve for her after all," Missy said confidently.

"Yes, of course," Seb said with a small smile.

"Don't you worry about it any longer. Your lord and master will soon win the day after all," Missy said with a smile.

Seb nodded and then quickly left with an unhappy look on his face. Nightshade almost laughed. If she had been destroyed as many times as Seb had by Missy she probably wouldn't look forward to her winning either.

Seb meanwhile immediately opened a secret encrypted channel to his new employer as he said, "This is Seb calling the Queen. I still don't know Missy's plans but I do know that she had some massive ambush planned. Tell Rose to be careful. I have no idea what she has planned for her. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help. Do you read me?"

That was when Mikaela Cook, the Queen of the Machine Alliance that was currently opposing the Half Face Man's android forces in battle after battle throughout the universe and a future companion of the Doctor's, appeared on Seb's screen. She had been using him as her spy for some time now as she tried to get as much information as she could to help the Doctor and Rose to finally defeat their enemies once and for all.

"That's alright. You've already told me more than enough. At least I know for sure that Lily and the rest of Rose's family are there and that they're safe. I also know for sure that Missy has finally gained control over all of the Time Lords. That's why my friends are attacking now before Missy can finish completing her army. You've done more than enough, Seb. You've more than earned your place among us," Mikaela said.

"Just get me out of here and let me find a place where I'm not constantly being destroyed by an absolute madwoman with too much time on her hands. That's all that I ask," Seb said with a hopeful look on his face.

"You've got it. Don't worry about it. Unlike some people, I actually tell the truth. I'll talk to you later," Mikaela said as she signed off.

She then immediately reported what she had learned to the Doctor and Rose. It wasn't anything more than Rose had already suspected though of course. She knew full well that Missy would have some surprises waiting for her. That was just who she was after all.

As the Doctor, Rose, and their group stormed through the ship, they were suddenly stopped by a massive army of androids that blocked them from going any further. These were a small portion of Missy's army of the dead that she had apparently hidden on board instead of giving to the Half-Face Man.

"Well, no surprises so far, Doctor. I was certainly expecting that," Rose said as she began to use her Vortex powers to completely incinerate one row of androids after another so that the nanotech inside of them couldn't completely rebuild them from scratch.

"I'm sure that Missy has far more waiting for us than that. Be ready for anything," The Doctor warned.

"Yes, Doctor. You should be because unlike you nothing that we do is ever predictable," A very familiar voice to the Doctor suddenly said.

The Doctor frowned as suddenly several different versions of the Master in all of his various incarnations from throughout all of time and space all appeared to join the androids in battle. There was the charming and debonair Master who the Doctor had fought time and time again in his UNIT days, the version whose body was dying after he had used up all of his regenerations and who looked like a living nightmare, the Master who had merged with Tremas in order to gain a new body, the version after that who had tried his best to steal the Doctor's regenerations in San Francisco, the Master who had once tricked people into thinking that he was the Doctor right at the cusp of the Time War, the man who the Doctor had first known as Professor Yana, and of course former Prime Minister Harold Saxon.

"Yeah, I expected that too," Rose said with no trace of worry on her face whatsoever as she started to tear through the Masters like they were made of tinfoil.

"Of course you did. I already told you that he was going to do that," Koschei, the Master of Rose's universe, said with a snort as he used his laser screwdriver to attack the other versions of himself.

"So did I but I see that I get no credit for it, Saxon Boy," The version of the Master who had been Clara Oswald said with a smirk as she gleefully attacked her counterparts with her own screwdriver.

Koschei winced as he said, "It's not bad enough that you look like her. Do you have to sound just like her too?"

"Apparently so. Amazingly enough it doesn't bother me half as much as it used to though," Master/Clara admitted with a sly smile as she continued to enjoy attacking other Masters with malicious glee since she hated what she had done in the past so much now.

"What's wrong with being like me, Koschei? I'd say it's a huge improvement myself," Clara said with a nervous smile as she tried not to think too hard about what might lie ahead of them today.

She was still worried about the disturbing dreams of her own death that she had been having for the last few weeks. They continued to haunt her even now while she helped Rose disintegrate several androids at once with her own Vortex powers that Rose had given to her.

Koschei snorted in derision at that even as the Doctor said in an irritated voice, "Can all of you please stop talking? We are fighting for our lives here after all. You'd think that you would take that a bit more seriously."

"Captain Grumpy Pants has spoken! Oh, I remember being you. I can't say that I miss it," A version of the Doctor from another reality who had regenerated into a complete copy of Clara said with an amused look on her face as she used her sonic screwdriver to short circuit several androids near her.

"I still can't believe that of all of the faces that I could have chosen that I would have picked that one," The Doctor said indignantly as he used his own sonic to temporarily disable the link between several androids and the consciousness of the dead that controlled them.

"I feel like I'm being insulted here, Doctor," Clara said with a smile because she knew that wasn't his intention at all.

"Go with that feeling, Oswald," Koschei quipped.

"I just can't get them to shut up, Rose," The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Let them talk. They're nervous, Doctor. They know that this could be the end," Rose said in a low voice so that the others couldn't overhear her.

"Not could be, Rose. It is. This is the end for all of you," Nightshade said as she and Missy finally joined the fight now.

"Yep, I was expecting that too," Rose said still seemingly unconcerned.

Missy smiled as she said, "Really? Well, were you expecting this then?"

Her eyes began to glow now and Rose and Clara both gasped in surprise as they instantly felt her shutting off their connection to the Vortex. She had already tried this before, and it had been reversed. Rose had a feeling that this time they wouldn't be so lucky.

She quickly found out that she was absolutely right as she could feel herself losing more and more power by the moment. Very soon now she would only have the power of the White Guardian to rely on, and Nightshade was still draining that so that she wasn't at full strength.

"Can you feel it, Rose? I've just completely shut you and every other Vortex user everywhere except for Nightshade off from the Vortex for good! I've finally learned how to do that universe wide now, and once it's gone I promise you that it's never coming back again. I've just halved your powers. Tell me. Were you expecting that?"

Terror filled Rose's heart as she realized that yet another part of her vision of the future was coming true now. She was losing her powers!

"It's going to be alright, Rose. We're not beaten yet. We've still got plenty of help coming our way," Clara said even as it sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that more than she was Rose.

Suddenly as if on cue, Christina de Souza, the new Silver Guardian, Shehzadi, the Rani's daughter and a new Guardian herself, and Jenny Tyler, the Doctor and Rose's daughter who had just been given a new position as the Jade Guardian by the mysterious beings known as the Grace, burst into the room leading yet another group of allies. This particular group was composed of several of the Doctor and Rose's allies from other realities including the angels known as Castiel and Anna, Sam and Dean Winchester and their wives, Jessica and Jo, and Dean's daughter Mary, the sorcerers Merlin and Nimueh, the Sidhe known as Sophia, Buffy Summers the vampire slayer, and Paige Matthews, a witch and Charmed One.

"Don't worry. It's not the end, Rose Tyler. We're here now and we are going to . . . I believe the term is kick their butts. Did I get that right?" Castiel asked in an uncertain voice.

"Yeah, Cas. You did just fine," Dean said with an amused smile.

"Stop trying to impress her!" Anna said in an irritated voice.

"I was merely trying to reassure her," Castiel protested.

"Sure you were," Dean said as he laughed.

"Shut up, Dean, or you're going to find yourself without a set of vocal cords," Anna threatened.

"Hey! We're here to fight with them not each other, guys," Buffy said with a sigh.

"Idiots. They may actually make things worse," The Doctor said as he rolled his eyes at these newest arrivals.

"Hello, everyone. I'm finally here at last to save the day," One of the Eleventh Doctors said as he and his crew charged into the TARDIS next.

"Pipe down, Doctor. This is a war not a pep rally," His Clara chastised him.

"You don't understand, Alura. Sometimes a good pep talk can be half the battle and how better to inspire people than to let them know that I'm finally here," Alura's Doctor said with a confident grin.

"Is he for real?" Koschei said in disbelief.

"I believe that rests my case," The Doctor said with a groan.

"Somehow I'm not too impressed by the new recruits, Doctor," Missy said with a chuckle.

"How about this then?" A familiar voice said over the TARDIS' speakers.

Suddenly Missy's TARDIS was invaded by a massive army of Daleks, Thals, and the dead echoes of Clara Oswald in android bodies who had been working for Missy previously until they had been freed from her. The army of Skaro had finally arrived at last.

"EXTERMINATE THEM IN THE NAME OF THE EMPRESS!" The Daleks screamed in unison as they began to fire on Missy's forces.

"This is what you get when you try to kick Skaro while it's down, Missy," Oswin Oswald, the Empress of Skaro, said with a smile in her voice.

"MUST FIGHT THE URGE TO EXTERMINATE," Rusty the Dalek said as the sight of so many Daleks enraged him.

"Whoa! They're on our side, Rusty," Journey Blue reminded her friend.

"That's right, Russ. Cool it. We have enough problems on our hands without getting the Daleks mad at us too," Doctor/Clara said with a frown.

"THERE ARE SO MANY OF THEM THOUGH," Rusty said in an irritated tone.

"What's the matter? Can't keep your crew under control?" Doctor/Master taunted Doctor/Clara.

"You'd better be quiet before she hits you with one of her soufflés. Those are considered deadly weapons in seven galaxies," Maisie Pitt, Doctor/Clara's companion, joked.

"Oi!" Both Clara/Doctor and Clara/Master said in protest.

"Well, at least they can both finally agree on something," Rose said as she began to smile with renewed hope.

"I can agree on something too. They're both pudding brains," The Doctor said with a frown.

As an army of Guardians, Daleks, Angels, and other various assorted fighters now joined the Doctor and Rose in tearing into the massive army in front of them, Rose finally began to feel that maybe, just maybe, they might have a chance after all. She actually allowed herself to believe for a brief moment now that maybe her visions of the future wouldn't come true for once.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Somewhere Bella Tyler was now drowning out the sounds of carnage by blissfully losing herself in her own memories once more because she couldn't bear to see what was coming next. At least while stuck here in her own past she was in a time where she knew that Rose was safe.

She only wished that her fantasies could become a reality somehow. If only she and Rose could both finally become freed from the monster that was currently threatening to destroy both of them.

Right now though, that seemed to be nothing more than a hopeless dream.

**Next: The tide finally begins to turn in the battle with Missy and Nightshade . . . in the wrong direction! Missy and Nightshade now gain the upper hand as Rose's vision of doom begins to finally start coming true at last. Will even the addition of more reinforcements including Amy Pond, River Song, Cassiopeia, and the Bad Wolves do anything to help save the day? What will happen once Missy's newest undead army is complete? Plus what's the Matriarch been up to during all of this anyway? **


	2. Let Slip the Dogs of War

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, Big Finish, Merlin, Supernatural, Buffy, or Charmed and I am making no profit off of this.

Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites!

LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR

Even as the Doctor and Rose led an army of the greatest heroes from several universes to fight against them Missy and Nightshade didn't seem to be the slightest bit worried. In fact, to Rose's complete surprise, they actually seemed to be enjoying themselves as the massive throng of people charged towards them.

"Do you want to do the honors, Nighty, or do you want my help?" Missy asked with a huge smile.

Nightshade laughed as she said, "Well, if you'd like to help you can. I think I can take them though."

"By all means, be my guest. I'll just sit this one out I think. I'll take the next round of morons," Missy said as she leaned against a wall.

"Sounds good to me," Nightshade said as she began to glow brighter and brighter now while she started to fight with the first wave of attackers even as Rose felt weaker by the moment.

Rose actually stumbled and fell while she ran towards Nightshade now which caused the Doctor to look at her with worry as he helped her up. He could tell that Nightshade's constant drain on Rose's abilities was beginning to affect her health now as well. To his concern, she was actually starting to look pale and emaciated.

"Rose, I think she's doing more than draining your powers. She's also draining your lifeforce," The Doctor said in an extremely troubled voice after he felt Rose's body shaking violently when he helped her to her feet.

"I know. She meant it when she said that she was going to take everything away from me, Doctor. She's been slowly killing me for a while now. Christina was able to block her from doing it for a little while when she first got her powers, but now even she can't help me anymore. Nightshade always seems to find a way around every roadblock that we throw in her way somehow," Rose admitted.

The Doctor looked at her with anger flashing in his eyes as he said, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"What good would it have done? I didn't want to worry you because there was nothing that you could do about it anyway," Rose said.

"Oh, I'll do something about it alright. I'll find some way to stop this. I'm not losing you again even if I have to give you all of my regenerations in order to fix you," The Doctor said in a determined voice.

Rose smiled at him with gratitude even as she said, "Don't count me out yet, Doctor. We'll find a way around this. We always do after all."

"No, don't do that. Don't lie, Rose. I'm the one who lies not you," The Doctor said as he took her hands and held them tightly.

The two of them then stood there sharing a quiet moment together even as a ferocious battle raged around them. For the moment, it was almost as if everything and everyone else didn't exist.

"I'm not lying. I'm just being hopeful. There's a difference," Rose finally said breaking the silence with a sad look in her eyes.

The Doctor smiled at her as he said, "You are lying though just this once in order to keep me from worrying about you during the battle. Don't do that. That's not who you are. You're scared to death because of whatever you saw in this vision of yours. I know you are. Be honest with me about that. Do you really think that you're going to die?"

Rose looked at him with eyes filled with fear and immense sadness as she reluctantly nodded.

"You won't," The Doctor said firmly.

"How do you know that? Even I don't know my own future, Doctor. I only get extremely vague visions of it from time to time," Rose said.

"I know you, Rose. You won't give up. You'll find some way to stop this and keep it from happening. I know you will and even if you don't I will. Somehow in some way we'll both beat this together. I believe in you, Rose Tyler. I always have and I always will. If you can make your way back from being trapped on Pete's World _twice_ then you can do anything," The Doctor said in a tone filled with absolute faith in her.

Rose smiled and nodded with renewed confidence as she said, "Yeah, you're right. The universe isn't going to split us up. Not this time. I won't let it. We won't let it. Come on, Doctor. We've got a couple of billion universes to save. You know this may be a new one even for us. We're going to save the entire multiverse!"

"I know. There's no one else I'd rather do it beside either," The Doctor said with a small smile as he took Rose's hand in his.

Rose grinned now despite the weariness in her body, and the two of them started to run together once more as they faced their destiny hand in hand. If they were going to fight their last battle, then they would do it together.

"How touching!" Missy said with a disgusted look as she noticed this.

"Let them have their moment. It will be their last one after all," Nightshade promised.

"You're right. I should be generous . . . for once," Missy said with a chuckle.

As Nightshade continued to hold back the enormous group of enemies in front of her with seemingly little effort, she started to yawn and said, "This is getting boring. I think it's finally time to end it now."

"That's up to you, dear. I would have already killed them all by now myself though to be honest. I just have no patience these days," Missy said with an evil grin.

"First, I think I'll push them all back. They're invading my personal space," Nightshade said as she immediately sent everyone in front of her flying halfway across the room with a massive telekinetic shove.

There was one person who had been biding her time and waiting for the right moment to strike however instead of just rushing at the two of them. Now she was finally taking her shot as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere completely surprising Nightshade who actually jumped back for a moment but otherwise still showed no concern.

"Neither of you are killing anyone. You're going to be the ones dying especially you, Nightshade. You see I remember how you killed my daughter.* You didn't think anyone did after you erased that timeline, did you? I'm the head of the Angels in my world though so I know everything even the things that have been erased from history. Don't think for a minute that there was any way that I was ever going to let you get away with it either," Jo Winchester said as she suddenly stood in front of them with her hands glowing with Holy White Light and her wings briefly showing amid flashes of lightning.

"Ooh, I like that. Maybe I'll start doing something like that to scare the little people whenever I deign to walk among them," Missy said in a jealous tone.

"I'd think that you would have a pitchfork and horns instead," Nightshade commented.

"No, this is much flashier," Missy said with a chuckle.

"Do you think that this is a joke?" Jo asked in anger.

"They think everything is a joke, Jo. Trust me. I know. I used to be just like them once," Nimeuh, who was one of the incredibly powerful Ladies of the Lake on her world, said as she joined Jo now with her own hands glowing.

"They're all ganging up on us at last, Nighty. Are you scared yet?" Missy quipped.

"Hardly," Nightshade said with a face wide grin.

"How about now?" Clara Idris, the version of Clara who was the TARDIS in human form, said as she materialized next to the other two women with her eyes glowing with energy.

"Nope. Should you really be using up your energy reserves like that, TARDIS Girl? You've been cut off from the Vortex as long as you're in this universe too you know? Once it's gone it's not coming back. I can promise you that," Nightshade said in a cold and uncaring tone.

"We'll just see about that because you honestly don't seem all that tough to me. I haven't seen either of you do anything yet but throw some people around a lot. I can do far more than that I promise," Clara Idris said in a threatening tone.

"Oh, I know you can. I know that all three of you are major powerhouses in your own worlds, and everyone quakes in terror whenever you so much as blink at them. The problem is that you're not in your world anymore, ladies. You're in mine now and in my world I am supreme!" Nightshade said.

Then she smiled with malicious glee at Jo and said, "I just figured out how to undo an Angel now. It's quite simple really. Here. Let me show you."

Before Nightshade could do anything against her though, Jo placed her hand on her head and immediately set her on fire with it even as Nimueh bombarded her with mystic blasts from her hands and Clara Idris unleashed a powerful blast of Vortex energy against her. Rose now took this opportunity to join in with her own energy blasts as well as she finally arrived to stand alongside them.

"That looks like fun. Let me try," Christina said as she started to bombard Nightshade with silver energy from her hands.

"Don't leave me out. I owe her and her boss a lot for what they've both put me through recently,' Jenny said as she hit Nightshade with emerald green energy blasts from her hands which she combined with her own rapidly fading Vortex blasts.

"Still don't need my help, dear?" Missy said with a giggle as Nightshade was simultaneously bombarded from every direction with enough power to destroy entire worlds.

Her laughter suddenly died in her throat however as the Matriach, a future Clara's dark side given form, appeared out of thin air and violently grabbed her by the throat.

"Shut up! I'm so sick of your stupid laughter!" The Matriarch screamed with her eyes filled with pure anger.

"Oh, my stars! I never ever thought that I'd be glad to see you," Clara said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't be if I was you. I might hate Missy with a passion, but I hate the Doctor even more. He'll get his turn after I'm done with her I promise. For right now though, you just stand there thinking up new soufflé recipes while I do all the real work. There's a good girl," The Matriarch said with a condescending smirk.

"If you dare to try to come after the Doctor, you'll be the one who winds up regretting it," Clara threatened as her eyes filled with pure hatred even as they were lit with inner power.

"Yes, I'm really scared of the woman whose powers are fading more and more by the moment. I however have found an alternative power source. Would you care to guess what that is, Missy? Well, what's the matter? You're usually so talkative. Cat got your tongue?" The Matriarch said with a smug smile as she continued to keep Missy from speaking with her hands wrapped so tightly around her throat.

Suddenly Nightshade exploded outwards with energy in all directions sending everyone around her flying throughout the ship and knocking most of them out cold in a single instant. The Matriarch could tell that she was very, very angry now from the cold look promising violent death that was now in her eyes.

She could also tell something else. They had hurt her. They had actually managed to hurt her. So Miss High and Mighty wasn't so invincible after all. That was good to know The Matriarch thought to herself with glee.

"Let me venture a guess, Clara. You have the combined powers of Fenric, Hecuba, the Celestial Toymaker, and the Great Intelligence now, don't you? I can sense the smell of the Great Old Ones on you from here. How did you ever talk them into agreeing to that one I wonder?" Nightshade said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Who says I asked them?" The Matriarch replied with a mischievous grin.

"You know if she wasn't completely evil and didn't want to kill me I'd be very proud of myself right now," Clara said with a small smile of satisfaction.

"It is pretty cool isn't it?" The Matriarch agreed with a warm smile.

"Why don't you just marry her and get it over with, Clara?" Christina said as she slowly got up off the floor with a groan.

"She'd probably be the only person good enough for her if they didn't wind up killing each other first. She's always been in love with herself after all," Jenny joked as she rubbed her head with a wince where she had hit it on a wall when she had been thrown back by Nightshade.

"Stop talking, you miserable wastes of space!" Nightshade shouted as she began to unleash a torrent of punishing energy against both Guardians.

"You know, Jen, I might be wrong but I'm beginning to think that she doesn't like us," Christina said as she deflected the energy with a single outstretched hand.

"Really? What makes you say that, Chrissy?" Jenny said as she started to attack Nightshade with a punishing attack of her own that actually made her cry out in pain.

"Why can't I take away your powers? I did it to the other Guardians," Nightshade protested as she finally managed to block Jenny's attack with a hastily erected force field.

"They're something new. That's why. All of us have had to remake ourselves these days it seems in order to keep up with you two. You're still having trouble taking away the powers of someone who gets their power from two different sources at once so I gave myself a whole new power set in order to block you. Maybe these two have the same deal going for all you know," The Matriarch said.

Missy then struggled to say something even as the Matriarch tightened her grip around her throat and said with undisguised joy in her voice, "What was that? Sorry, I don't speak loon. I'm sure that whatever it was wasn't pleasant though. You know, Missy, you really should say something nice."

"Oh, that was good!" Clara cheered.

"Oi! Whose side are you on?" Rose said as she finally managed to get off the floor with what strength that she had left to her.

"I – I wasn't cheering her on. I was just . . . Well, it's just so nice to see me, even Evil Me, giving that little witch what for. It's long past time that somebody did," Clara said.

To Clara's immense surprise, Nightshade laughed at that as she said, "Oh, I wholeheartedly agree. If I hadn't needed the distraction that she provided for Rose, I would have already killed her a long time ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked curiously.

"She's been slowly learning how to use your powers even as she's been draining them, Rose. She needed time in order to do that. That time was so graciously provided for her by Missy with her whole plan to take on the entire multiverse with undead androids. She's been manipulating Missy just as she has the rest of us, Rose, and it's paid off quite well it seems. I can already tell that she's almost as good as you are at using your abilities now. She's a quick study . . . whoever she really is," The Doctor said with a knowing look.

Nightshade smiled as she said, "Figured it out already, Old Man, or just guessing?"

"Figured what out? What do you mean, Doctor? Do you know what's wrong with Bella? Were we right about the thing that had possessed her before being behind all of this?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose. The thing that took your cousin over so long ago is still in there even now. I'm sure that the real Bella, if she even still exists, is just as much a victim here as everyone else that Nightshade comes into contact with is. Missy resurrected the real being pulling the strings here along with Bella without even realizing it. You really should be more grateful to her, Nightshade. She saved you from oblivion," The Doctor said.

"Does one express gratitude to an ant before they crush it underneath their feet, Doctor?" Nightshade said with a cold smile.

"Who is she?" Rose asked the Doctor.

Suddenly Nightshade gestured at the Doctor and sent him to his knees in agony as she said, "Oh, no. Don't go spoiling things so early, Doctor."

Then it was Nightshade's turn to scream as she was hit by a powerful blast that actually sent her to her knees as River Song said, "I tell him that all the time. Does he ever listen though? Of course not."

"How?" Nightshade said in disbelief as she could feel pain ripping through her entire body.

"Uh uh! Didn't you just say not to go around spoiling things?" River said as she continued to fire her devastating beam at Nightshade.

"What in the world have you got in there? Everyone else around here is being thrown around like rag dolls, and you've practically got her on her knees from the second that you show up," Rose said in disbelief.

"I know. I'm just that good," River said with a smug smile as she continued to let Nightshade have it with her gun.

The gun contained Treswines Radiation to which Rose was deathly allergic. River had found out that it would work on Nightshade by studying her blood and finding out that the body Missy had given her was partially based on Rose's.

"Melody's found out one of Nightshade's weaknesses by studying her blood. No wonder I could never beat her. She's just completely brilliant," Cassiopeia said as she joined Rose with a proud smile on her face.

"Yay," Rose said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"She's still not as amazing as you are though, Mum," Cassiopeia said quickly.

Rose smiled from ear to ear as she said, "Nice save, Cass. Here. Help me get your father up. He was just about to tell me something very important when he was so rudely interrupted."

Despite the pain that was now engulfing her entire body, Nightshade's ears immediately perked up at the name Cass. Or rather Bella's had.

Bella would have laughed if she could have as she realized that Cassiopeia was Rose's daughter. She had remembered her even when she didn't know who she herself really was. Even then part of her had still remembered her daughter. It touched Bella and gave her renewed hope. If Rose's spirit was that indomitable, then maybe just maybe she could still free her.

Maybe she could still free them all.

"No! I won't have it! Not now when I'm so close to final victory!" Nightshade screamed as she felt Bella beginning to fight back with renewed strength for the first time in a very long time.

Suddenly the entire TARDIS began to shake violently as Nightshade used her power to shake it as hard as she could from top to bottom. Even River was knocked off of her feet by the massive shockwave that was created as a result. This of course meant that River dropped her gun just as Nightshade had wanted.

Nightshade smiled in triumph as she instantly incinerated River's gun before it could be recovered.

"You won't get a second chance at that again I'm afraid. In fact, you won't get a second chance at anything anymore period," Nightshade said as she began attacking River with a blast of energy that sent her flying so hard into the nearest wall that she was knocked completely senseless.

Before she could attack her any further though, Nightshade was suddenly slammed to the deck by a furious Amy Pond who attacked her from behind with a massive barrage of lightning fast punches that didn't even leave Nightshade time to think much less react to them. The Doctor laughed as he watched Amy in action.

"She just made the biggest mistake of her very long existence by attacking Amy Pond's daughter," The Doctor said proudly as he watched his old friend beat Nightshade senseless.

"Need any help, Red?" Donna Noble said as she and her team, the Bad Wolves, arrived to join in the fight.

"Why do you even need to ask, Donna? I still owe her for what she did to my daughters. I definitely want in on this," Calliope, the Doctor's mother, said as she and the rest of the Wolves joined Amy in the attack on Nightshade.

"My sentiments exactly," Jo said as she rejoined the fight now that she was fully recovered.

"Let me help. This seemed to affect her before," Yvonne Hartman, the former director of Torchwood who had now joined the crew of the Doctor of another reality, said as she fired a gun with the same energy that she had once used to widen a crack between worlds at Nightshade.

Nightshade began to scream in agony once more even as the others backed a safe distance away from Yvonne's beam. Adding this damage on top of the beating that she just received from Amy, the Treswines Radiation, and the earlier attack by Jo, Nimueh, and Clara Idris seemed to finally be taking its toll on Nightshade at long last. She was swaying left and right barely able to stand up as Yvonne's gun continued to hit her with its punishing beams.

Rose smiled as hope filled her heart. Nightshade was on the ropes and Missy was being kept under complete control by the Matriarch who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely. It seemed as if maybe this fight really was about to go their way after all despite her visions.

That was when everything started to go so very wrong.

The voice of Missy's TARDIS computer said, "Android bodies complete. Your new army is now being released to join your other forces."

The other androids who had mostly been decimated by this point by the android Claras and the Daleks and Thals that Oswin had brought with her now received valuable new reinforcements. An all new set of powerful androids who were being controlled by the brainwashed minds of every dead Time Lord that Missy had gathered from every Matrix on every Gallifrey in the Multiverse were now finally ready for battle at last!

"This is bad isn't it?" Baroness Clara, an echo of another universe's Clara who lived in 18th century France, asked.

"Of course it's bad. In what universe is this not bad, Shorty?" The Amy of that universe who had wound up trapped in Baroness Clara's time after the Weeping Angels' attack on her in Manhattan, said in an irritated voice.

"Don't worry, Clara. We can still win this. We have the superior firepower on our side if not the superior numbers now," Baroness Clara's version of Reinette Poisson said.

"Unfortunately you may be wrong on both counts I'm afraid. Maybe I can help with that however," A very familiar voice said from behind Reinette.

She whirled around in surprise to see . . . herself standing there.

The other Reinette belonged to this universe and had survived her death thanks to Rose's help. She had also been sharing in Rose's White Guardian powers and role in recent months so that Rose could spend more time with her growing family.

That seemed to be a very good decision now in hindsight as Reinette still had a great deal of the power of the White Guardian at her command and Nightshade couldn't access it.

"You are quite different from me in this reality it seems," The other Reinette said in amazement as she noticed that her counterpart was glowing with that very same power.

"Yes, I definitely have had a much more colorful existence in this reality than you have it seems. So far anyway," Reinette said with an enigmatic smile causing her counterpart to look at her questioningly.

"Jeanne, the other you has super powers. Now I wish I were her partner," Baroness Clara said with a chuckle.

The Baroness' Clara glared at her as she quickly added with a grin, "Just kidding."

Rose smiled at her Reinette as she said, "I'm so glad that you could make it, Reinette. Now I'm about to give you what's called a battlefield promotion."

Luckily she had managed to get away from the Doctor and Clara, who she knew wouldn't approve of what she was about to do, in the confusion caused by the attack of the android Time Lords. Now that she had she was finally ready to put one of her contingency plans in action.

"What?" Reinette asked in confusion.

"There's no time to explain right now. I've got to do this before I lose too much power," Rose said as she quickly grabbed Reinette's hands.

Suddenly Reinette gasped in surprise as she could feel a massive amount of power being poured into her body even as Rose altered her very genetic structure. Reinette looked at her in disbelief as soon as the process was completed because she knew immediately what Rose had just done.

"You've made me into the new White Guardian in addition to giving me access to the power of the Vortex. Or rather I would have it if it wasn't being blocked. Why, Rose? I can feel that you're already extremely weak. Why would you give away what little power you have left like that?" Reinette asked her as she noted with concern that Rose looked extremely sick now.

"That's very obvious, Marquise. She wanted to pass what little power she had left to you in order to keep it from me, and she gave you what little access to the Vortex that she could in order to stop me from taking it from you too since I currently have problems affecting people with twin energy sources. Very clever, Rose. Too bad it's still not going to be enough though," Nightshade said as she suddenly appeared behind Reinette and delivered an energy blast to her back that temporarily rendered her completely senseless.

As Reinette hit the ground face first, Nightshade slowly closed in on Rose with a murderous look on her face as she said, "You're becoming more and more powerless by the moment aren't you, my old friend? You just gave your last real bit of power to her and your Vortex powers are steadily weakening. Very soon you won't have enough energy left to light a candle much less defend yourself. It's over. Finally it's over with at long last. Finally I win. I win!"

"Who are you? You're not Bella. I know that now," Rose asked as she struggled to stand.

"You mean that you still haven't guessed yet? Oh, I was so hoping that I could see the look on your face when you finally did. Very well. I'll let you in on it then. I'm . . ." Nightshade started to say.

"Who cares? In a minute you're going to be nothing more than a memory anyway," Amelia Song, the daughter of River Song and the Doctor in another reality, said as she attacked Nightshade from behind with a devastating judo chop to the back of the neck.

As Nightshade hit the ground, Amelia said, "I owe you that for putting that nasty burn on my neck. Now you can know how it feels to have massive pain in your neck this time."

"That won't stop her. You've got to hit her with something a whole lot stronger than that," Astra Tyler-Smith, the genius daughter of the Rose and Doctor of another reality, said as she came up behind her.

"What do you know about it, kid? What are you like five?" Amelia asked in disdain.

"I'd listen to her if I were you. She's extremely brilliant from what I can see of her timeline. Mind you I can't really help you any with it. Do you think that you could do a little something about that, Marion?" Clara/Kore, a Time Lady version of Clara who was the Doctor's first wife in her reality, said as she was joined by Marion, the Moment of another universe who was far more Rose than super weapon.

"I could certainly try while she's still stunned," Marion said as she began to attack Nightshade with a massive energy blast.

"Let me help. I'm still new to these powers but I can at least do that now," Shehzadi said as she joined in on the assault.

"Ollie Ollie Okenfree! I'm joining in on this particular dog pile. I owe her one for killing me!" Mary Winchester shouted as she began to attack Nightshade with Holy White Light.

"_You_ owe her one? She killed me too. Make her stay knocked out just long enough for us to win without a doubt," Paige Matthews said as she cast a spell on Nightshade that she hoped would keep her senseless longer.

"I've been dead before. It's not as big a deal as it seems. At least your deaths were reversed so that they never happened. We never would have even known if your mom hadn't told us, Mary," Buffy said as she began to hit Nightshade hard at all of her body's pressure points in the hopes that she could help knock Nightshade out completely.

The Matriarch watched Nightshade being buried under a sea of bodies with absolute relish as she said to a still struggling Missy while she continued to keep her in a stranglehold, "Well, that should definitely be the end of Pretty Poison over there I think. She's taken such a huge beating today that it's a wonder that she's stayed on her feet this long. Now all I have to do is finish you and your nice shiny new army will be all mine to do whatever I please with. Say good bye, Missy. I guarantee you that no one's going to miss you."

Suddenly the Matriarch screamed in pain as she was shot by several of Missy's new android troops in the back. The Matriarch immediately let go of Missy as she writhed in pain thanks to the multiple blasts being directed against her.

Missy watched her enemy suffer with a large smile of pure joy on her face as she said, "They were never going to be your army I'm afraid. They were always mine. They will only respond to my brainwave patterns after all. Oh, and did I mention that I can control them telepathically? I didn't? Oh, silly me! It must have slipped my mind."

Missy now turned to the rest of her army and shouted amid the din of her TARDIS, "I want them all dead! Wipe everyone in this TARDIS who isn't one of me out!"

"We obey," The android Time Lords said in unison sounding eerily like Daleks as they started to redouble their efforts to wipe out everyone in the TARDIS.

"No, it can't be happening for real. It can't. I won't let it," Rose said as she struggled to stay upright while she slowly made her towards Missy during the tumult of battle.

Before she could even get close to Missy however, she saw her running away. Where was she going? What in the world was she up to now?

Missy smiled as she took her TARDIS out of the Vortex while her enemies were all distracted. As they all fought to the hopefully bitter end, Missy was about to carry out the next step in her plan as she quickly exited.

She now found herself on the Gallifrey of this universe where every single living Time Lord there were now as much her mindless puppets as the dead ones had been. She smiled as she entered the meeting chamber of the High Council and prepared to address the rest of her army.

"Hello, my name's Missy. Some of you might recognize me as Koschei, but that doesn't matter right now. What does is that you will obey me without question. You will carry out all of my instructions to the letter and without hesitation. Any questions? No? Good. I didn't think there would be but it's always helpful to make sure that there isn't anyone with any semblance of free will left out there. That can be very annoying when you're trying to create a super army. Now then here are your orders. They're pretty simple actually. I want you to go out and conquer! Conquer every world, every speck of dust, in every reality in my name. Don't stop until everyone everywhere bows down to the Master! Now go. Go!" Missy said as she started to laugh as the Time Lords all dashed off to prepare for battle.

This was only the latest Gallifrey that she had given these orders to of course. Every other Gallifrey was also doing the exact same thing in their own universes, and it was all being done in her name.

Soon now, very soon, every world in every reality would belong to her. No one could stop her now! No one.

"It ends here, Koschei. I won't let you bring this nightmare to our universe too," The voice of Missy's Doctor said from behind her.

She turned around to see him standing there along with his version of Clara Oswald.

Missy smiled happily as she said, "You made it at last! What kept you so long anyway? You've had my old TARDIS for quite a while now. You should have figured out what I was up to a long time ago. That's why I let the Rani of this world have it so easily. I wanted her to send you here and yet you still kept me waiting. You must be slipping in your old age, Doctor. I remember the days when the Doctor that I used to know would have been here in a heartsbeat ready and willing to give me pretty speeches about how I wasn't going to win this time around. You don't happen to have one of those speeches ready now do you? I'm feeling kind of nostalgic."

"Let me just end her this time, Doctor. She's even worse than she was before. She's gone completely off the deep end this time," The Clara of Missy's reality said in a cold voice.

"Oh, I'd really like to see you try, Clara dear. I'm not quite the same woman that you knew before after all. If you try to face me this time, you might get a very unpleasant surprise. Well, it'll be unpleasant for you anyway," Missy said with mocking laughter.

Then she was hit by twin attacks from both her left and right at once that left her screeching in pain. She turned her head to see to her complete surprise that the Doctor and Clara of this reality were now attacking her. She saw the Doctor using a powerful object that she recognized as the Dodecahedron while Clara was using Rassilon's Gauntlet. Then she saw to her horror that both of them had plenty of other cosmic doodads to use against her if those didn't do the job including what she quickly realized with a sickening feeling in her hearts were the segments of the Key to Time.

She wasn't sure that even she could hold out against all of those weapons even with her new power. She could only hope that she would last long enough for some of her forces to find her and help her out.

"That's what kept me, Missy. I was looking for some back-up of my own," Missy's Doctor said.

"Yes, and luckily future me actually did something right for once in letting us have these," The Doctor from this universe said as he continued to attack Missy relentlessly.

"You should let him know that, Old Man, especially since you weren't exactly thankful to him for it before," The Clara of this universe teased him.

The Doctor snorted at that idea as Clara smiled. She knew that he would do that.

"Yours is just like mine it seems," The Clara of Missy's world said with a grin.

"Yes, well-trained," The other Clara replied with a chuckle making both Doctors glare at her.

Missy started to laugh then completely unnerving both Claras and making them suddenly go silent as she said, "Oh, you're already dispensing the witty banter, are you? You're so sure that you've won aren't you? It's too late now though. You can't stop it. Even if you do beat me, my armies will still conquer every world in every reality. They will make sure that I win no matter what and there's nothing that you can do about it."

The two Doctors both exchanged what even to their respective Claras was an unreadable look as each Impossible Girl silently wondered with a growing sense of dread if the mad Time Lady was about to be proven right.

Meanwhile back in Missy's TARDIS, Nightshade screamed in anger and immediately knocked all of her enemies in the immediate area out cold on the spot. She had been deliberately letting them hit her relentlessly without fighting back while she surrounded herself with a force field so that she could slowly regain her strength. Now she had finally gotten her second wind and was more than ready to finish off Rose Tyler once and for all.

She smiled as she saw that those members of Rose's group that she hadn't already defeated were too busy fighting Missy's army to even notice her. Then her smile widened as she saw The Matriarch on her knees and almost ready to pass out beneath the punishing attacks of yet another group of Missy's androids.

Now there was no one left to stop her. All she had to do was find Rose Tyler and all of this would finally come to an end at last.

That was when she spotted Rose lying against a wall barely able to stand as she panted for breathe. She was completely at her mercy now. Either she would die or she would be forced to use her true power, the untapped level of power that she had never shown to anyone before but that Nightshade knew existed, in order to protect herself.

It didn't matter to her which that she chose to do because no matter what happened she would still win.

"Leave her alone. If you want to fight someone, fight me," The voice of the woman that Nightshade now knew as Cassiopeia said.

"Cass . . . don't!" Rose said in a weak voice.

"Oh, please do, Cassiopeia. Yes, I know who you are now. I've been piecing Bella Tyler's memories together with my own knowledge of this timeline, and I've finally figured it all out at last. You're the daughter from before she became Rose Tyler that she thought was dead aren't you? The one who she thought she lost to Chen-7 until she found out that you had actually survived that disease and had been kidnapped by Madame Kovarian instead. Kovarian made you into a cheap River Song knockoff called the Thorn and then Mummy found you again and rescued you, didn't she? You're pathetic. You couldn't even defeat River Song much less your own parents. So what makes you think that you can take me now? You're useless. That's what you are. Completely and utterly useless!" Nightshade said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Cassiopeia screamed as she began to glow with what little power that she had left as she prepared to attack Nightshade at any moment now.

"Cass, don't listen to her. She's trying to make you fight so she can kill you. Run. Get help," Rose said in an ever weakening voice.

"No, I'm tired of her and her put downs! I'm going to save you, Mum, and I'm going to wipe the floor with her while I do it," Cassiopeia said with a huge smile.

Nightshade was smiling as well as she prepared for her attack. Once she killed this girl who obviously meant a great deal to Rose, she knew that Rose would unleash her true power then in order to avenge her. That was what Clara Idris had done when her daughter had been killed by Sutekh after all.

Once Rose did the same thing that Clara Idris had done, then she would finally have her at last.

She would have access to the ultimate power of the Bad Wolf which was so far being denied to her as Rose was even denying it to herself. Once she had that then she would have absolute control of this entire reality at last.

Then she would roll back time and undo every last change that Rose had ever made. She would completely sweep away this entire world of hers in a single moment.

That was when she would stand back and watch as Rose's heart broke apart.

**See Time and Space Chapter 44.**

**Next: Next time the battle takes place on three fronts as The Doctor and Rose's forces fight Missy's deadly androids, The Doctor and Clara help their counterparts from the other universe fight Missy, and Cassiopeia stands alone against Nightshade for the life of her mother. Does Cass even have a chance of survival? What will happen to all of the worlds that Missy's forces are attacking? Is there any hope for them? Is this really the end for the Matriarch? I really doubt that one somehow. And the most important question of all, who is the entity calling itself Nightshade and why does it hate Rose so much?**


	3. Who Is Nightshade?

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, Big Finish, Merlin, Supernatural, Buffy, or Charmed and I am making no profit off of this.

Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites!

WHO IS NIGHTSHADE?

"Tell me, Cassiopeia, how do you think that your mother will handle watching you die for the second and final time? Can you even imagine what imaginable pain that you're about to put her through?" Nightshade said with a smug smile on her face as she faced off against Cassiopeia.

"You really are a sadistic monster aren't you? You're enjoying this. You're actually enjoying this!" Cassiopeia said in disbelief.

"Why shouldn't I? I've had to suffer so much because of your mother. My every hope and dream has been shattered to pieces because of her. It's long past time that she was paid back for that. It's more than that though. She's been upsetting the natural order of things for far too long now by changing things left and right based on her own judgment of what should and shouldn't be with a level of power that no one has a right to have. She's unnaturally changed this timeline one time too many and now Time itself has brought me back in order to put an end to that. Don't you see, Cassiopeia? This is the way that it's supposed to be. It's destiny that I've returned when I have," Nightshade said with an almost fanatical gleam in her eyes.

"Or maybe you're just a complete psychopath who's justifying every rotten little thing that they do by saying that a higher power than them wanted them to do it. Trust me. I've been there. It doesn't make you feel any better at the end of the day though. It's just one long convenient lie," Cassiopeia said.

Nightshade's face twisted with fury at her words as she said, "What do you know about anything, girl? You've been nothing but a mind-controlled pawn most of your life and a cosmic jackanapes for the rest of it. You were no better than your father in the last few months as you traveled throughout time in your TARDIS interfering whenever and however you liked with no rhyme or reason. You know nothing of the inner workings of the universe and despite what you were forced into doing you don't know a thing about true darkness. I think it's long past time that I gave you a lesson in it though. It will be your final one just before you die."

That was when Nightshade began to attack Cassiopeia with a massive blast of energy as Rose screamed, "No! Leave her alone!"

Nightshade smiled in triumph as she imagined Cassiopeia disintegrating right in front of them in a moment. Surely Rose would lose her self-control and show her true nature now.

Unfortunately for Nightshade, Cassiopeia didn't play along with her game. Just before the massive blast would have hit her, Cassiopeia suddenly disappeared into thin air.

It was almost as if she had never even been there at all.

"What?" Nightshade asked in confusion.

"Now!" River shouted.

That was when several versions of the Doctor's TARDIS materialized around Nightshade in a circle completely surrounding her. Before Nightshade could even attempt to understand what was going on, her mind suddenly started to feel like it was being ripped apart as unimaginable pain tore through it. Nightshade started to wail in agony as River smiled at Cassiopeia.

"What's . . . going on?" Rose asked in an even weaker voice than before.

River smiled as she said, "Well, I figured since you called so many Doctors here to help that they might as well be useful for something. So I used a hologram of Cass to lure Nightshade away from you, and then I put an extra special plan of mine into action. I talked a few of the alternate Doctors into using their TARDIS' telepathic circuits to boost their own brain power and then had them all simultaneously attack Nightshade's mind at once with a massive psychic blast. Now it's time to initiate Phase Two while she's distracted. Cassiopeia, would you do the honors?"

Cassiopeia smiled as she fired one arrow after another into the momentarily paralyzed Nightshade in rapid succession. Now Nightshade began to visibly weaken as each of the arrows immediately started to take effect.

River smiled in triumph as she said, "I bet you're wondering what was in those, dear. Some of the arrowheads contain particles of Vortex shielding that will immediately spread out through your entire bloodstream completely blocking you from the Vortex so that you can't use your powers. Others are filled with Treswines Radiation which Rose has a deadly allergy to and I know that you do too. And the rest . . . are filled with energy from the Key to Time."

Nightshade practically hissed at her as River said with a smirk, "That's right, dear. I know exactly who you are because I've studied the blood that you so graciously left behind in my TARDIS when you attacked me. It revealed all sorts of interesting secrets about you that I couldn't wait to capitalize on as soon as possible. Once I knew your true identity, I realized right away that I could use your weakness to the energy of the Key against you. I'm hitting you with four different devastating, punishing attacks at once now. Feel free to keel over at any time."

"I hope she doesn't personally. I'm not through beating her to a pulp just yet," Amy said in an angry voice.

"I'm fine now, Mother. You worry about me far too much. They don't call me the universe's most dangerous woman because I'm easy to kill," River reassured her.

"I'm your mother, Melody. I'll worry about you all I want. That's my job. It's also my job to rip anybody apart who dares to lay a hand on you. Let's not even go into the fact that I've wanted a piece of this woman ever since I realized that she was after Rose. I'm tired of people like her messing around with my family. It's about time that they learned that if they bother them they're going to have to answer to me, and I think we both know who's the most dangerous between us, Mels," Amy said.

River smiled as she said, "Dad would certainly agree with that."

"Would he now? I'll just have to have a little talk with him later about that then won't I?" Amy said as she smiled back at her.

"I'm so glad that very soon now that such sickening displays will quickly become a long-buried part of the past," Nightshade said as she attacked both Amy and River at once with a massive blast of energy that immediately knocked them both out cold.

Cassiopeia, who had been left to face her all on her own, stared at her in horror as she saw that there were now two Nightshades. One of them was still being attacked by the Doctors while the other flashed Cassiopeia a deadly smile that sent chills running down her spine.

"Confused, child? Let's just say that I learned a trick or two from Oswin Oswald's friend, Angela, who can create perfect duplicates of herself by asexual reproduction," Nightshade said.

"Oi, that's way too much information, Poison Girl! I'd really rather not hear about your personal life if you don't mind. What you get up to in the privacy of your own home should stay there as far as I'm concerned," Donna said as she and the rest of the Bad Wolves picked that moment to intervene.

"You know you really should be thanking me, Donna. If it wasn't for me, most of you would be dead right now. I'm the one who saved you all from Missy when she had all but slaughtered the lot of you because I wanted her to think that Rose had done it so that she would go after her. Don't make me regret that decision," Nightshade said.

"Oh, you're going to have plenty of regrets besides that to worry about soon. The biggest one is going to be what you've done to Rose. Rose is my friend, Lady, and no one does that to anyone that I care about and gets away with it," Donna said.

"That's right, whoever you are. All of the Doctor's friends look after him and his family because they're like a part of our own family. No one touches any of them without having to go through all of us first," Martha Jones said.

Nightshade laughed as she said, "Gladly. You've all had this coming for a very long time now for helping those two interfering Time Lords for as long as you have. I'm going to truly enjoy crushing each and every one of you. First though, I'm going to free my other self. Ladies, snap to it!"

Suddenly Nightshade began to start creating several different copies of herself, and each one rushed towards a different TARDIS in order to attack its Doctor. The Bad Wolves rushed forward to help the Doctors, but they were quickly halted in their tracks by the first Nightshade copy who started to attack them with a series of deadly energy blasts.

Cassiopeia tried to help the Wolves by attacking the copy from behind, but all that earned her was a quick back-handed slap that immediately sent her crashing to the floor in a daze.

"I'll get to you in a minute, child. Kindly wait your turn," Nightshade said with an evil chuckle.

Then she proceeded to continue tearing into the ranks of the Bad Wolves as one after another of them fell before her in rapid succession. Somehow by sheer luck none of them were killed even though Nightshade was definitely not pulling any punches. In only a matter of moments, every last one of the Wolves lay before her in utter defeat as she laughed gleefully.

"If that was the best that this universe could do, Rose, it truly doesn't deserve to exist," Nightshade said as she finally returned her attention to Rose at last.

"Oh, I think you'll find out that there's still a bit of fight in this universe yet," Rose said in a voice so low that Nightshade had to strain in order to hear it.

Nightshade laughed as she said, "That probably would have sounded far more convincing if you had actually been able to speak, Rose. As it is, it just sounds incredibly pathetic."

Then she sighed in relief as she said, "Ah, the last Doctor who was attacking the original me has fallen to my other selves. Now all I have to do is purge my original self of those pesky arrows and all of the things that came from them before they kill her. That shouldn't be too hard."

Nightshade concentrated for a moment and then the arrows all fell out of her original body as it teleported away from where it was and reappeared next to her. The original Nightshade smiled as she already started to feel better.

"Good job. You only teleported my body and left all of the contaminants in it behind. I'm completely back to normal now," The original Nightshade said to her copy with a grateful smile.

Then she killed her with a single blast that utterly disintegrated her! She then did the same thing to all of her other copies until she was the only one left.

"There's gratitude for you," Rose said with a faint smile.

"They all had their purpose, Rose, and they fulfilled it. End of story. There can only be one me," Nightshade said with no concern whatsoever.

Then she smiled as she saw Cassiopeia still lying unconscious on the floor. She moved towards her with glowing hands as she said, "Now where were we? Oh, yes. I was just about to kill her and make you watch."

Rose began to become filled with terror as she desperately hoped that someone, anyone, would come to help her in time. No one else was coming though. Everyone in the immediate area was all in various states of unconsciousness at the moment, and the others were still locked in combat with Missy's androids. They were far too busy to notice what was going on here.

Rose now knew for sure that she was all alone. Her vision was finally about to come true at last.

Both she and Cassiopeia were going to die.

Meanwhile in the rest of the TARDIS, the Matriarch felt like she was dying herself as she fell to the floor while Missy's androids continued to relentlessly hammer her with one devastating attack after another. She knew that if she didn't get away from them soon that she would be dead within minutes.

Then she began to smile despite the intense pain that she was in as a plan formed in her mind and she said to herself, "If this doesn't work, it's going to be the stupidest plan in all of history. If it does though, it's going to be so cool."

The Matriarch gestured towards her attackers with every bit of power that she had left and crossed her fingers as she desperately hoped against hope that it would work. Suddenly the androids attacking her had liquid soufflé mix pouring out of every joint and opening in their bodies.

The Matriarch smiled as she slowly got back on her feet while she said, "What's the matter, guys? Feeling a bit under the weather?"

The androids screeched in protest before they all fell over and began to short circuit and catch on fire. The Matriarch's soufflé mix was completely ruining their inner circuitry and permanently jamming up their internal mechanisms.

"Feel the power of the soufflé!" The Matriarch proclaimed in triumph.

"That has to be the stupidest victory I've ever seen in my life and that's saying something," Oswin said behind her.

The Matriarch immediately whirled around even while she secretly hoped that she could avoid a fight with the other Clara until she could fully regain her strength. She decided to try to stall her instead.

"You just wish that you'd thought of it first. Admit it. That was impressive," The Matriarch said.

Oswin smiled and said, "Yeah, okay. It was kind of cool. That's only because it worked though. It was still incredibly stupid no matter how you look at it."

"I never said it wasn't. I'd like to see you do better with your back to the wall though," The Matriarch said.

"You're stalling for time aren't you? They really weakened you didn't they?" Oswin said with a knowing smile.

The Matriarch frowned knowing that she could never fool another Clara since she knew exactly how she thought and said, "So are we going to fight to the death now? Is that it?"

Oswin seemed to fight an internal war with herself for a moment and then said, "I'm worried about Rose especially since Clara told me about the visions of doom that she's been having. I want to find her before it's too late, and I don't want to waste valuable time with you that I could have spent looking for her. So here's the deal. You agree to let me pass without trying to stop me and I won't bother you. Deal?"

The Matriarch smiled and nodded as she said, "Deal. Don't think this makes us friends though. I will kill you later if I have to without a second thought."

Oswin looked at her sadly as she said in disgust, "I really don't see how you could be me in any way. Just go before I change my mind."

"I didn't say I wanted to do it. There's a difference," The Matriarch said as she walked away from her.

"Not to me," Oswin said as she hurried off to find Rose.

The Matriarch meanwhile continued on through the TARDIS until she came across Merlin, Nimueh, and Sophia along with several Doctors and their companions who were desperately fighting the androids but didn't seem to be getting too far with them.

"So does anyone else think that this is a losing battle?" Sophia the Sidhe said as she used her mystic staff to blow a massive hole in an android that quickly began to seal itself up thanks to the nanites in its circuitry.

Merlin shook his head vigorously while he temporarily destroyed several androids by telekinetically smashing them into one another as he said, "If there's one thing that I've learned in dealing with what seems like a new and different enemy every week it's that everything has a weakness. It's just a matter of finding it. We can beat them, Soph. We just need to figure out how."

"I hate to break it to you, Little Brother, but I don't think that these things have any weaknesses. They certainly haven't shown any so far, and it's not been from lack of trying to find them on my part," Sophia said as she continued to blow apart one android after another only to have them start to repair themselves once more.

"Explain to me again why I'm the Little Brother, Soph, especially since we're not even really related," Merlin said as he melted several androids with mystic blasts of energy from his hands.

"Because I said so. That good enough for you?" Sophia said with a chuckle.

Nimueh rolled her eyes at them as she said, "I can't believe that you two are still having this same stupid conversation. I've been listening to this almost from the day you first met. Do you ever plan on stopping? If not, just tell me so that I can walk in front of one of these machines and let it finish me right now."

Then she immediately proceeded to blow apart a dozen androids at once with a massive lightning bolt from her hand.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think that I have to worry about them hurting you," Merlin said with a grin.

Nimueh kissed him as she said, "Probably not, no. I'm not making much progress in stopping them either though. At this rate, we'll never stop Missy's plans not to mention get our hands on Nightshade, and I really owe her one for what she did to Morgana. She twisted her into some dark, hate-filled version of herself that I barely recognize anymore. I'm not about to let her get away with that either. When I see her, I'm not going to hold back. I'm not going to stop until I completely tear her apart."

"What happened to your code against killing?" Merlin asked in a worried voice.

Nimueh smiled as she said, "Don't worry. I'm not going back to my old ways. I don't honestly think that I can kill her. Not permanently anyway. It would be nice to make her suffer a little though. Now that would be worth bending my own rules for a little especially after all of the trouble that she's caused us back home."

The Matriarch smiled to herself as she realized that this was yet another person from another reality who Nightshade had seriously ticked off. She really would love to see her go down to one or more of these people. She would probably even help them herself.

Then she smiled to herself with an evil smirk as she suddenly thought that that wasn't such a bad idea. Why not help the others against their common enemy? She immediately turned invisible and then began concentrating on the androids as she tried not to laugh.

She would help them defeat the others in secret and then when they were lulled into a false sense of security that's when she would attack!

"What the?! What's happening?" Sophia asked in surprise as liquid soufflé mix suddenly started pouring out of every android around her.

"Are you doing this?" Merlin asked Nimueh.

"No, it's not me. I don't even know what that stuff is much less how to make it," Nimueh said in a mystified voice.

"I know what it is. It's soufflé mix. What I can't figure out is how it got inside of them," Baroness Clara said in disbelief.

"Yet another way in which soufflés can be a deadly weapon," Baroness Clara's Reinette joked.

"Oh, shut up, Jeanne," Baroness Clara said with a smile.

The Matriarch chuckled at their utter cluelessness. This was fun. It was going to be even more fun later when she revealed herself to all of them. They were really going to have a dumbstruck look on their stupid faces then.

For now though she continued to proceed through the ship stopping Missy's shiny new toys wherever she found them and slowly freeing up the others to fight elsewhere. Maybe some of them would even go on to attack Nightshade or Missy.

She could dream couldn't she?

At that very moment in every universe in creation a massive army was rapidly sweeping across the face of every reality. Some of them had only conquered one small corner of their universe, some of them had already conquered entire galaxies, and others had nearly taken their entire dimension. They all operated at different speeds but one thing was constant no matter what universe they were in. No one could stand against the Time Lords as they used their vast control over time and space to slowly dominate every part of their respective realities.

Soon there wouldn't be an independent thought left anywhere in the multiverse.

Even as this was going on, back on the Gallifrey that Missy's TARDIS had landed on meanwhile Missy was still facing off against the Doctor and Clara as they used weapon after weapon in their new arsenal against her. From the Black Scrolls of Rassilon to the Tear of Isha to the segments of the Key to Time itself, the Doctor and Clara had been using them all to relentlessly hammer away at Missy for some time now without stopping.

The Doctor could tell that she was weakening despite her continual nonsensical banter and the lack of any concern on her features. He knew her too well to fall for her bluffs. They were very close to having her on the ropes now. It would only take a little while longer.

What was really worrying him was Missy's army of Time Lords in each reality that were already doing who knew how much damage to their respective universes on her behalf. How could they possibly stop them now?

He already had a few ideas about that actually and he knew that if he did the other him would too so that wasn't really what was worrying him though.

No what was worrying him was the fact that Rose had slipped away from him in the confusion of the battle. He knew that River and Cassiopeia had gone after her right away once they realized that she was gone and that River had a plan to defeat Nightshade. He didn't know what the plan was, but he knew that it existed. River always had a plan.

No plan of River's could possibly make him feel better about Rose not being by his side though. He didn't want to be there fighting with Missy. All he wanted at that moment was to be with Rose.

All he wanted was to protect her because if he ever lost her again he would no longer care about protecting anything else. Who cared if he saved the universe if he lost her?

"Go," The Doctor from Missy's reality suddenly said to him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Go to her. I know you want to. Go find her and help her. Both of you. Clara and I can take it from here," The Doctor from Missy's world said in a firm tone.

Clara looked at the Doctor hesitantly and then said, "Doctor, let's go. I want to help her too. I'm worried about her. I feel like something's wrong."

"I do too," The Doctor admitted.

Then he quickly handed all of the weapons to his counterpart while Clara did the same to hers. The two of them raced off to find Rose even as the other Doctor said in a low voice, "At least one of us should get to spend the rest of our lives with her."

The other Clara smiled at him and kissed the side of his mouth as she overheard this.

"You old softy," She said.

"Not from where I'm sitting he isn't. That last attack really hurt. So, Doctor, it's just you and me now just like it should be. You're just wasting your time though. My loyal soldiers are still going to plant my umbrella down on every world in the multiverse and mark it as mine. Then they'll be coming for our universe and your precious Earth. Even if you do manage to defeat me, life as you know it will never be the same again. You can't defeat them all. Not even you can think your way out of this one," Missy said with a confident smile.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. You said that they would only obey you, but you're not the only Master in town, Laughing Girl," Master/Clara said as she suddenly appeared to join Missy's Doctor.

"And not all of us want to see you in control of the entire multiverse especially after you threatened to kill my daughter," Koschei said as he joined the others.

"Or kidnapped me," The Master of Clara/Alura's universe, where Clara was a Time Lady who was one of the Doctor's oldest friends, said as Clara/Alura joined him with a triumphant grin.

"Yeah, that's right, Missy. I finally found him on your TARDIS and let him go. Now that I have I can finally turn my full attention to fighting you. I think you're about to have a change of heart and call off your people before it's too late. Don't you?" Clara/Alura said as she started to use the incredible mental powers that she had been born with to attempt to take over Missy's mind and force her into surrendering.

She hated to use her power that way, but this was definitely a special case.

"Doctor, Doctor! How far you've fallen! Do you really think that you can overcome me with a Clara knockoff and a bunch of losers who used to actually be halfway cool once until they turned all goody goody?" Missy said as she laughed at them with seemingly no concern whatsoever.

This was just an act however. She could already feel the three Masters combining their wills with Alura to overcome her mind while the Doctor and Clara of her universe did their best to wear her down physically. It was a two-pronged attack and it was already working despite her attempts to pretend that it wasn't.

She knew that if she didn't think of something quickly that they might actually succeed in getting her to call off her armies. She hated to admit it but her only hope now was Nightshade. Where was she anyway? What could possibly be keeping her?

Nightshade was about to have problems of her own at that moment though.

She was holding the still unconscious Cassiopeia up by the neck and was smiling at a severely weakened Rose as she said, "This is it, Rose. Do you have any last words that you want to say to your daughter before the end? I know that she's unconscious but maybe, just maybe mind you, she can still hear you."

"Stop this, whoever you are. Just kill me if that's what you want but leave her alone. Just leave her alone!" Rose said in tears.

Nightshade grinned from ear to ear as she said, "Kill you? Whoever said that I wanted to kill you, Rose? No, that would be far too easy. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to take away everything that matters to you, and then when you've finally lost it all including your last bit of hope that's when I'll finally give you exactly what you deserve. That's when my revenge on you will finally be complete."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Rose asked in a voice filled with despair.

"You mean that you're really that stupid? You don't even have a clue? The Doctor knew. Even River knew. Don't tell me that you don't know, Rose. I know that you know! You just don't want to admit it. Tell me, Rose. Tell me who I am. Say my name!" Nightshade screamed as she held a glowing hand to Cassiopeia's head.

Rose shook with emotion as she said, "Yes, I know. I was just hoping so much that I was wrong. I know who you are."

"Say it then! Say it!" Nightshade demanded.

"Quite frankly I don't care who you are, Poison Girl. You're about to be hit with the combined mental power of a thousand Claras in a minute if you don't let that girl go right now, and then even you won't know your name anymore," Oswin said as she finally arrived at last.

Rose smiled with relief and her smile continued to widen even more as she heard a familiar voice say, "I'd listen to Clara if I were you. If you do anything to my daughter, I swear that I won't rest until I've hunted you down and completely wiped you from existence. This time I'll make sure that you never come back no matter what I have to do in order to ensure that. Don't even think that I'll hold back against you this time. Not in this incarnation."

"Doctor," Rose whispered with a warm smile.

"Rose," The Doctor said in an extremely worried voice as he could see that she could barely hold her head up now.

"What have you done to her?" Clara demanded in a furious voice.

"I've completely drained her of all of her Vortex energy now except for the bare minimum that she needs to survive. That's what I've done, Miss Oswald. She's completely helpless now with no powers at all whatsoever and not even able to stand much less walk. Now is when the real fun begins. I'm going to kill all of you and make her watch. Then I'm going to restart this entire reality so that none of this ever happened in the first place. She'll still remember though. She'll remember exactly what she's lost. I'll make sure of that," Nightshade said.

"Why are you doing this to her? What possible reason could you have to be this cruel?" Clara asked.

Nightshade practically growled at her as she said, "I have one very good reason. I was once one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and I was about to become its complete and undisputed ruler. I was so close to pulling off a complete coup d'état of the old cosmic order and totally remaking this reality in my own image. Everything everywhere would have been mine to do with as I please. Then she had to leave Pete's World and stand in my way. She took everything away from me and remade the universe as she wanted it to be instead. Then she finally killed me in one last titanic battle as I tried to regain what I had lost. I survived though. Just enough of me survived that I was able to go back in time and possess the body of Rose's sister. I was going to kill her then back before she became the White Guardian and therefore completely change the timeline, but Bella stopped me by destroying herself when she caused the lunar shuttle filled with nuclear weapons that we were on to self-destruct."

"What?" Rose asked in shock.

It wasn't her fault. Rose could scarcely believe it as she began to openly weep now.

It wasn't her fault.

"Yes, that's right. She deliberately killed herself in order to save you because she knew that you would come back to try to save her. That had been what I had been counting on as a matter of fact before she stopped me. That would have been the end even for me in my weakened state, but then almost as if I had been given a second chance again I was brought back along with Bella by Missy. She never even knew that I existed and still doesn't. She will soon though. Once I've killed all of you, she'll be next. Both her and that pathetic Matriarch. Everyone will die. I'll destroy this entire universe for what happened to me before I remake it again, and I'm going to make you watch every last minute of it, Rose! I want you to see it burn!" Nightshade screamed.

"Rose, you know who she really is, don't you? I can tell by the look on your face," Clara said as she saw Rose turn even paler than she was.

Nightshade laughed at both of them as she said, "Of course she knows. She's always known that someday somehow no matter what she did or how far she ran that I would come for her eventually. You've always known, Rose, that in the end you would eventually die at the hands of the Black Guardian!"

**Next: Well, well! It seems that Missy isn't the only one who had a sex change is she? Next time it's the final chapter of this story at last as Rose and the others face off against the original Black Guardian who won't stop until everything and everyone that Rose loves is destroyed. That is if Missy's brainwashed Time Lords don't conquer everything first. Will anyone be able to stop Missy and call off her forces before it's too late? Will the Black Guardian be stopped in time before she gains her final revenge? Can anyone save Rose now or is it already too late? The final answer to that will definitely not be what you're expecting, and it will lead directly into the coming of The Storm. **


	4. The Fury of the Storm

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who, Mary Poppins, Torchwood, Big Finish, Merlin, Supernatural, Buffy, or Charmed and I am making no profit off of this.

Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites!

THE FURY OF THE STORM

"Sorry, Guardian Girl, but nothing's happening to her while I'm around. You're about to wish that you had stayed dead," Oswin said as her eyes glowed with power.

The Black Guardian laughed as she said, "You actually think that you've got a chance don't you? You may have the combined abilities of all of your echoes, Clara Oswald, but even that is nothing compared to the power of the Bad Wolf. You really don't understand just how much Rose has been holding back do you? None of you have even begun to see the true extent of her power. She is the living embodiment of the Skasis Paradigm and as such could literally do anything in this reality. She could completely remake it if she wished with a single thought. The only reason that she hasn't is because she didn't feel that she had the right to impose her will upon others. I have no such concerns however."

"Oh, come on. If Rose is really that powerful and you have all of her power now then why are any of us still here? Why don't you just remake the universe right now like you've been boasting that you'll do? I'll tell you why. It's because you're completely full of hot air," Oswin said with a smug look on her face.

"Hey, don't tempt her," Clara said in a slightly frightened voice that made Rose realize that the horrifying memories of her recent dreams were really starting to hit home for her at that moment.

Rose had promised to keep her safe, and now she couldn't even save herself. She couldn't do anything to help anyone now. Not without making things even worse.

Then Rose began to smile as she thought of a plan. It was very risky but it might just work.

The Doctor meanwhile was joining Oswin in her attack on him as he said, "You know it must be very tiring being such a hypocrite, Guardian. You're angry at Rose for making the changes that she has, but you're planning on changing everything. Then again that's the standard logic of the megalomaniac so I can't say that I'm too surprised by it."

"Rose swayed this universe too far to the side of Order. I'm merely rebooting it and giving it a fresh new start with both good and evil having equal power once more. Of course I admit that I may yet bring an unfair advantage to my side of the equation," The Black Guardian said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I bet you're really broken up about it too," Clara said as her voice cracked despite how brave she was trying to force herself to be for Rose and Cassiopeia's sake.

To her horror, the Black Guardian's full attention turned completely toward Clara in that moment as she said, "She's very close to you isn't she? Yes, she is. I can feel it. She thinks of you as her sister and loves you dearly. I can see the concern for you in her eyes right now. Look, Bella! She's replaced you already. How about that? If I killed you and Cassiopeia both at the same time while she watched, why that would be just perfect wouldn't it?"

The Doctor suddenly stepped in front of Clara protectively with his eyes blazing with anger as he gave the Guardian a stare that would have made even the bravest of men cower in terror before him. The full fury of the Oncoming Storm was in his gaze now as he challenged the Black Guardian.

"This is the end for you. After today, you won't be coming back not in this or any other form. You won't get a chance to lay a finger on Rose, Cassiopeia, or Clara because I'm going to stop you . . . permanently," The Doctor promised.

The Black Guardian continued to smile as she showed no evidence of any kind of concern about him whatsoever while she said, "Will you? Just as you and your precious Rose stopped me before? Or how you stopped me back when we first met? Empty threats and idle promises will never keep me from completely tearing your entire world apart, Doctor. You can never stop me. I'm far too powerful for any of you to even touch me now."

"Then why haven't you tried to do anything to us yet then?" Oswin asked still certain that the Black Guardian was bluffing.

"You know that's a very good idea. I think I will," The Black Guardian said as she suddenly crossed the room in the blink of an eye and grabbed Clara violently by the neck.

Clara screamed as the Black Guardian began to burn her neck with the power from her glowing hands even as the Doctor and Oswin shouted out in fear. Rose meanwhile was filled with absolute terror at the nightmarish scene before her.

This was it. This was exactly what she had seen in her vision. It was happening just like she saw it happen then.

She knew that she had no choice now. She was going to die.

In order to save Clara, she had to die.

Even knowing this though, she was still going to do what she had to do in order to save her anyway without hesitation. She would never watch another sister die again. Not when she could do something to stop it.

No matter what it cost.

The Black Guardian began to smile in triumph as she saw the sudden look of resolve that came over Rose's face. This was it. She was just about to have her final victory over her at last now.

She only had to push her just a little bit more in order to make certain of it. She was so close now that she could feel it. Just one final push was all that Rose needed to make her act, and she was more than willing to give it to her.

As Clara continued to scream while her neck began to feel like it was being cooked, Oswin attacked the Black Guardian with a massive psychic blast using the combined willpower of every echo of Clara Oswald in this reality. The Black Guardian instantly reeled from her assault and struggled to stay conscious even as the Doctor followed up on Oswin's attack with an energy attack from the crystal that contained the essence of the trapped Eternal named Wrack.

That was the only powerful object in his collection that he hadn't given to the other Doctor. He had wanted to save one of them for himself in case of an emergency, and now he was so glad that he had.

The Black Guardian continued to hold onto Clara tightly even as she struggled to fight back against the others. Their combined attack was extremely powerful, but it was still nothing combined to the power that she had stolen from Rose.

It was long past time that she showed them that.

The Black Guardian smiled as her entire body exploded with so much energy that Oswin was knocked out cold in a single instant, and the Doctor's neural synapses were completely scrambled. He instantly fell to the ground as he lost all control over his body and began to twitch and spasm violently on the floor.

The Black Guardian began to laugh as she now picked up the still unconscious Cassiopeia by the neck with one hand while still holding onto the wailing Clara with her other one. She now looked at Rose with a superior smirk on her face as she began to start attacking both women at once without mercy now.

Rose was immediately filled with absolute fear and disgust as she could actually see them both starting to burn alive in front of her.

"Say good bye to them now, Rose. First I'll kill them and then I'll kill your precious Doctor next. Everyone you love will die, Rose, and there's nothing that you can do about it. Absolutely nothing," The Black Guardian taunted her with horrible soul crushing laughter.

Rose's eyes glowed with power as she said in a voice filled with renewed energy, "No. No one else is going to die because of you. You killed Bella but you won't take anyone else away from me. I won't let you. This is the end of the line this time . . . for both of us."

The Black Guardian began to smile as her hearts filled with joy. This was it. She had finally done it at last! In one unthinking moment of pure anger, Rose was just about to unlock her true power at last.

As soon as she did, it would all belong to the Black Guardian instead.

Even as the Guardian waited for her chance to seize that power for herself, Cassiopeia was violently shocked back to life as her entire body filled with a massive jolt of energy all at once. In that moment, she had just received the full power of the Bad Wolf from her mother.

"No!" The Black Guardian shouted in disbelief as she was forced to drop Cassiopeia as the sudden influx of power almost incinerated the hand that she had been holding her with giving it massive burns and rendering it completely unusable.

Rose now stood on her feet once again with a renewed sense of purpose as she said, "Still don't understand yet? I think she's about to give you a clue in a minute."

The still confused and disoriented Cassiopeia now saw what the Black Guardian had been about to do to Clara and instantly became filled with hatred for her. An enormous burst of raw energy poured out of her eyes and sent the Guardian hurtling across the room at incredible speed forcing her to drop Clara.

The Guardian struggled to keep herself from being slammed into the nearest wall with every ounce of power that she possessed, but in the end it was utterly useless. She was being buffeted with such power that there was no way that she could have resisted it.

"It's like trying to fight a hurricane!" The Black Guardian cried out in disbelief as she hit the wall with such force that it instantly shattered every bone in her body.

Pure, unfiltered power continued to pour out of the still only half-conscious Cassiopeia in punishing waves pinning the Black Guardian hard against the wall. The Guardian could feel herself being slowly ripped apart atom by atom while being completely helpless to do anything about it.

"Now you're gettin' it aren't you?" Rose said with a sad smile as the Guardian yelled out in impotent rage.

The Black Guardian knew that she was about to die within a matter of moments now. There was no stopping it.

She wasn't about to go alone though.

The Black Guardian gestured at Rose as she shouted, "You might have won again, Rose Tyler, but this time you won't be here to see it. Let this be my final revenge on you!"

Rose began to cry as she saw her body starting to slowly fade away. This was it. This was the end at last.

"Rose! No!" Clara shouted in anguish.

This finally forced Cassiopeia back to full consciousness at last as she realized that her mother was disappearing right in front of her. She immediately stopped attacking the Black Guardian in that instant, and the Guardian's devastated body slid to the floor in a broken heap while she blacked out.

"Mum!" Cassiopeia cried out in despair.

"Good bye, baby. I love you," Rose said as the lower half of her body completely dissolved.

"Not this time! I won't lose you again!" A newly conscious Doctor shouted as he raced towards her as fast as he could.

"Good bye, Doctor. I'm sorry," Rose said as she felt her arms go next.

"I won't lose you!" The Doctor said again as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held on as tightly as he could while tears fell down his cheeks.

"Doctor, let her go! You don't know what it might do to you!" Clara warned.

The Doctor looked at her with infinite sadness in his eyes as he said, "I don't care. Good bye, Clara. You were a good friend. No, that's not quite right is it? You were a good sister. The best."

"No!" Clara screamed as she raced towards him.

"I can't stop it. I don't know how to control this much power at once. I can't stop it!" Cassiopeia screamed in despair as she tried to save her mother and failed over and over again.

"Take care of her, Clara. Take care of all of them," Rose said in despair.

"No, you can't do this!" Clara shouted.

Just as Clara reached them, both Time Lords completely dissolved away in a single instant. All that was left of them now was the crystal containing Wrack.

"No. I failed them. I failed," Clara said in a small voice as she fell to her knees and wept uncontrollably.

"This can't be happening," Cassiopeia said in a voice filled with pain.

"Cassiopeia," The Black Guardian said in a weak voice.

"You! You did this!" Cassiopeia screamed with absolute hatred.

Then her eyes softened as she could sense that this wasn't the Guardian anymore. Her eyes were too soft and were filled with a love that the Black Guardian couldn't even comprehend much less show.

"Bella?" Cassiopeia asked

"Hello, Cassiopeia. It's so nice to finally meet you," Bella said with a faint smile.

"Bella, what happened to the Guardian?" Cassiopeia asked.

"He's so weak thanks to you at the moment that even I can control him now. That won't last forever though. I have to stop him now before he regains his strength or Rose will have been lost for nothing," Bella said.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened as she said, "No, Bella. Don't! She wouldn't want you to do this. I'll find some other way of stopping him. I've already lost too much today."

"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be. I can't take the chance of him taking me over again. I won't live through that anymore. I would have loved a chance to be your aunt. You seem very kind and sweet. I bet I would have loved you," Bella said in a voice filled with regret.

"I know you would have. I'm the greatest," Cassiopeia said with a smile making both women laugh.

Then Bella began to cry as she said, "I'm sorry, Cass. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault," Cassiopeia said as she began to gently stroke her hair.

"I should have tried harder to fight him. I . . . I have to go now. Tell Rose that I love her," Bella said.

"What?" Cassiopeia said in confusion as Clara's head instantly shot up.

Bella actually smiled as she said, "She's not dead. Neither of them are, Cass. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to trap her in another universe again away from the Doctor and everyone else that she loved. That was his ultimate revenge on her was to take everything away from her again either one way or another. He couldn't destroy this universe so he exiled her from it instead. I'm so glad that he failed in the end. Wherever she is now he's with her."

"Where are they?" Cassiopeia asked as she began to be filled with hope once more.

"I don't know. I wish I did. I don't think that he knows either. He just picked a dimension at random," Bella said.

"I have to get them back. I'll find them if I have to search for the rest of my lives. I will find them," Cassiopeia promised.

"We'll find them, Cass," Clara said as she got up off of her knees and stood beside her.

Bella smiled as she said, "I know you will. I have to stop the Guardian now while I still can. I'm sorry that it had to be this way, Cass. I would have loved to see the rest of Rose's family. I'm sure they're all just as great as you are though. Good bye, Cassiopeia. I love you."

Then Bella began to glow with power as Cassiopeia screamed, "Don't! Please don't!"

Bella smiled at her one last time and then she instantly dissolved into a pile of ashes. All of the energy that the Black Guardian had stolen from Rose instantly went straight into Cassiopeia's body in that moment completely overwhelming her. Cassiopeia only had time to give a short scream of surprise before her eyes rolled back in her head and she hit the floor.

"Cass!" Clara shouted.

She instantly checked her vital signs and sighed in relief as she felt that the girl's hearts were still beating. At least she hadn't lost this one just yet Clara thought to herself in a depressed state.

"Clara, what's going on? Where are the others and what happened to Cass?" Oswin asked with concern as she finally returned to consciousness at that moment.

After Clara told her, Oswin said, "When she wakes up, tell her that I'll find them. I'll use the full resources of the Daleks, and I won't stop until I bring them back again. I promise you both that."

Clara nodded even as she said, "It's my fault, Ozzie. I failed them. It was my job to keep them safe."

Oswin shook her head and wrapped her arms around her as she said, "No, Clara. There was nothing that you could have done. You don't even have any power anymore. It's all gone now, isn't it?"

Clara nodded as she said, "Yeah, Missy's still blocking me from the Vortex."

"Don't feel bad. My powers are suddenly all messed up. I can barely use them now, and I only just got them," Oswin said.

"What? Yours aren't Vortex based," Clara said in confusion.

"I can't get mine to work very well either now. It's like something's blocking them and weakening them somehow," Christina said with concern as she and Jenny joined them.

Jenny looked devastated which made Clara realize that the two of them must have overheard what she had told Oswin. Clara immediately comforted Jenny who she realized had just lost her family for the second time in her life.

"It's okay, Jen. We'll find them and until we do I'm here. I'll always be here for you and so will your brothers and sisters," Clara said as she held her tightly.

"What just happened? I just had my Guardian powers momentarily shut off on me right in the middle of a fight and was almost killed by an android because of it," Shehzadi said as she joined them.

"I don't know but it seems to have affected all of us in one way or another," Oswin said.

"I suspect that it's universe wide. When Cassiopeia was hit with the full force of all of Rose's power at once it seemed to set off some kind of a cosmic backlash because she couldn't handle them, and they went completely out of control. Missy was already tampering with the laws of the universe so that she could shut the Vortex users' powers off and adding what just happened on top of that seems to have seriously messed up the nature of this reality. Either everyone's lost their powers or they're not working dependably from what I've seen. It doesn't seem to be affecting the people from other universes though oddly enough just the ones from this one," River said as she too joined them now.

"Which means that Missy probably still has her power," Clara said with a frown.

"Not necessarily. Missy's power came from this reality, remember?" Oswin reminded her.

"Yeah, but it would be just our luck that she would get to keep hers while the rest of us are all having problems with ours. We've got to go find out. She's outside fighting another Doctor and Clara who I hope didn't just have their cosmic knickknacks go out on them in the middle of the battle," Clara said.

"I guess we'll soon find out. Most of the androids inside the TARDIS have been dealt with so we can go see what's going on outside now," River said as she led the way to the Console Room.

Clara and Oswin both worked together to lift the still unconscious Cassiopeia up and swiftly carried her out of the room. As soon as everyone left, the Matriarch became visible once more and smiled.

Her powers had been completely unaffected. She had no idea why. Maybe it was because she was from the future or maybe it had something to do with the power of the Great Old Ones that she had stolen. Perhaps they were all unaffected since they were from a previous universe.

Whatever the reason was if what River just said was true about everyone else's power being affected, then she would have the advantage over all of them. She could crush them all and take over the entire universe then if she wanted.

She had to find out what happened to Missy before she did anything else she thought to herself as she turned invisible once more and followed the others outside.

Right before she was taken off of the TARDIS, Cassiopeia quickly regained consciousness to discover that she could no longer use either her powers or the ones that her mother had given to her. She could still feel the power of the Bad Wolf there deep inside of her, but she couldn't access it no matter how hard she tried.

"That's just great. I was hoping that you could fix this mess," Clara admitted.

"So was I. We're really in trouble if Missy still has her powers," Cassiopeia said with a frown.

"Well, there's no time like the present to find out is there?" River said with a large grin.

"Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this," Cassiopeia said in an upset voice.

River's smiled immediately faded as she said, "The challenge of fighting a completely mad Master with ultimate power when we have nothing to use against her? Oh, yes! What just happened to your parents? No, Cass. I'm not enjoying that at all. I'm so sorry about it."

Amy looked at her in surprise that she could admit something like that as Cassiopeia said, "Thank you, Melody. We're going to get them back though. I won't rest until I do."

"Of course we will," River said even as she quickly hid a look of doubt that threatened to come over her face.

"Come on, Cass. Let's find out what's happening," Clara said in a gentle tone.

Everyone exited Missy's TARDIS and instantly felt their hearts drop as they saw the Doctor and Clara from Missy's universe lying on the ground with the weapons that the Doctor had given them lying strewn all around the area in a haphazard manner. Neither of them was moving.

"Are they alright?" Oswin asked with concern.

Cassiopeia and Clara felt both of their pulses and each smiled at once at what they discovered.

"Yeah, they're fine. I didn't think that Missy would kill the Doctor. The Master always liked to torment him too much to ever do that," Clara said as she recalled some of her echoes' memories.

"Speaking of the Master, where are the three Masters who went with them and where's the Clara with the mind control powers from the other universe? I don't see any of them anywhere," Amy wondered out loud.

"I bet I can guess knowing Koschei," Cassiopeia said.

River nodded as she said, "Yes. Missy took them prisoner in order to have someone to gloat to about her final victory over the universe."

"Why didn't she take these two then?" Christina asked.

River smiled at her as she said, "She wants him to try to stop her. It's what she lives for."

"Well, someone's got to try to stop her or we're all going to be dressed like Mary Poppins soon and carry matching umbrellas. I'd still like to know if she has her powers or not," Clara wondered.

"I'd say that's pretty obvious. I mean they lost didn't they? Their doodads must have lost power while she didn't," Amy said.

Cassiopeia shook her head as she said, "No, they still work. See?"

She held up one of the segments to the Key of Time and it briefly glowed with power. The Dodecahedron did as well along with everything else that Cass tested. The objects were just fine.

She started to put some of them in her pockets as Jenny asked, "How did they lose then?"

"Maybe Missy finally got the upper hand. She always has some sneaky new trick to pull out of her hat when she needs it the most it seems," Christina said.

"Finally someone got it right. I was wondering if they would. Meet the 'trick,' A voice said as massive energy blasts began to buffet the entire area.

The Matriarch shook her head in disbelief as she saw that it was the evil silicon-based alien warlord from the planet Kastria named Eldrad. Missy had used Eldrad's ring containing his DNA that she had taken when she killed him in an earlier fight to bring him back to life once again and given him part of her own power. The two of them working together were apparently just powerful enough to win the fight and allow Missy to escape.

Why in the world would Eldrad ever trust her after she turned on him? The Matriarch briefly wondered. Then she realized that Eldrad would do anything to escape being trapped forever in that ring even help the person who killed him.

As the others either ran from Eldrad or did their best to fight back, the Matriarch briefly wondered if she should intervene or not. If she did, whose side should she be on?

Even as the Matriarch pondered this, Eldrad was steadily defeating each and every one of the others as first Oswin, then Amy, and then Shehzadi fell before his blasts. Eldrad laughed as one after another of his attackers fell before him.

"Soon you and everyone else still left in that TARDIS will all be dead, and then I will reclaim the planet Kastria and rebuild it into a mighty empire once more just as Missy promised me. None of you stand a chance against me now," Eldrad boasted.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Cassiopeia said just as one of her arrows flew into the Kastrian's back that contained a deadly acid that was lethal to Kastrians.

The acid went to work immediately to completely dissolve the Kastrian from the inside and within moments he was dead once again. Cassiopeia immediately took Eldrad's ring and put it in her pocket as the others looked at her in shock.

Cassiopeia shrugged as she said, "What? Dad told me all about him once, and I've kept a special arrow designed to be used against Kastrians around ever since. I always like to be prepared."

Clara grinned as she said, "Your parents would be proud although your dad would probably give you a long lecture about killing him."

Cassiopeia looked at her sadly as she said, "Yeah, I know. I wish I could hear it right now."

"So do I," Clara said as she hugged her.

Amy gave them a few moments to quietly grieve and then she said, "Let's go. We have to finish clearing out Missy's TARDIS of the androids and then search it to see if we can find any clues to where Missy went. We have to find a way to stop her too. I only hope that we can come up with a way to free the Time Lords from her while we're at it."

"Already working on it, Mother," River said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Amy said with a warm smile.

As The Matriarch watched them go back into Missy's TARDIS and take the still unconscious Doctor and Clara from Missy's universe with them, she reached out with her powers to find Missy herself. She smiled as soon as she realized where she was.

"Of course. Where else would you go?" The Matriarch said to herself as she proceeded to immediately go there too while she teleported away.

The destination in question turned out to be UNIT HQ on the Earth of this universe which her Time Lord army had already subjugated for her. Missy had decided to return to the scene of her previous defeat, even if it wasn't the right Earth, in order to celebrate her ultimate victory.

She was now in complete control of the base as Kate Stewart continued to give her a defiant stare even as her prisoner. Some things never changed no matter what universe you were in Missy thought to herself with a smile.

"Have you calibrated this primitive human equipment so that the signal can reach the entire universe yet? I want everyone to be able to hear me especially those parts of this reality that we haven't taken so far," Missy said to one of her enslaved Time Lords.

"It is done, Mistress," The Commander Maxil of this reality said.

"There's no need to be so formal. Missy will do just fine," Missy said with a grin as she enjoyed having Maxil of all people catering to her every need since he looked exactly like the Sixth Doctor.

Or was that the other way around? She could never remember.

Missy cleared her throat and then started to broadcast as she said, "Hello, peoples of the universe. This is your new lord and master speaking or I soon will be anyway. Now don't get too worried those of you who haven't had a chance to bow down before me just yet. I'm not so bad to deal with really as long as you don't step too far out of line. Just do whatever I say without question and we'll be just fine. If you don't however, well that's when things can get a bit . . . nasty. Trust me when I say that you don't want to find out how nasty. It's best not to know. It's definitely not nice though. So hang on out there if you haven't already been conquered just yet. Your time will come soon and then you can start worshipping me right away. Won't that be great? As for those of you who are already under my benevolent rule, welcome! Welcome, one and all! I so look forward to traveling to each and every one of your worlds so that you can bask in the wonder that is me."

"You're mad. Absolutely mad. You won't get away with this no matter how powerful you are now. The Doctor will find a way to stop you somehow," Kate suddenly said interrupting her.

Missy smiled from ear to ear as she said, "Oh, Katie, Katie, my dear girl. I'm counting on it!"

Just as she said that, Maxil shouted, "Mistress, the War TARDISes just reported that an unauthorized intruder has just appeared above London and is heading straight here despite being attacked by our superior firepower. Sensors indicate that it is the Doctor's TARDIS."

Missy clapped her hands together like a child and laughed as she said, "Excellent! Let's go outside and wait for him shall we? We mustn't keep him waiting after all for his final humiliating failure."

Missy hurried outside the building just in time to see the TARDIS easily dodging in and out of the attacks of several other TARDISes. She smiled as she saw it rapidly descending straight towards her.

Then that smile quickly faded as it became obvious that it wasn't going to stop.

Missy immediately teleported out of harm's way as the TARDIS went barreling straight through the space where she had just been and crashed straight through UNIT HQ's front door!

"So much for it being TARDIS proof," Missy said with a grin as she reappeared back in her original spot once more.

Missy quickly ran inside to find the TARDIS now parked right in the middle of the room that she had just broadcast from earlier. Kate Stewart of course was missing and so were her other prisoners.

Missy smiled with satisfaction as she said, "Ooh, he's good. I never expected anything else though."

Then she turned around and shouted, "I really like this new approach, Doctor. It's definitely a good way to make a memorable entrance I'll give you that. So let's cut to the chase already. Come on out and give me one of your pretty little speeches while you carry out your latest plan to defeat me. It won't work but I'll certainly have fun watching you try."

She received no answer however and continued to look around her in puzzlement while she stood next to the TARDIS. She reached out with her power but found no trace of the Doctor or Clara anywhere. Surely he couldn't have gotten that far she thought to herself. He didn't have enough time.

Then she realized something for the first time with a sudden sense of alarm. This wasn't her Doctor's TARDIS. It belonged to the Doctor of this universe instead.

"Oh, please don't tell me that I've been wasting my time on the wrong Doctor. I want my Doctor!" Missy said in an irritated voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you then. I'm not even the Doctor," A voice said that seemed to come from all around her.

"What? Who are you? Where are you?" Missy asked as she looked at her in puzzlement.

She still sensed no one there with her powers and her Time Lord servants just gave her confused glances. They obviously couldn't sense anyone either.

Then several arrows shot out of nowhere hitting all of the Time Lords around Missy in rapid succession at almost supernatural speed. They all immediately feel to the floor unconscious from the powerful sedatives that had been in the arrowheads.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Missy said in anger.

"Who am I? I don't really know. I've been called so many things in my time. I've never had a chance to actually name myself though, and you know I should really do that. What should I call myself then, hmm? What sounds good to you?" The same voice from before said.

"It's not going to matter what you're called because soon you're going to be dead!" Missy shouted.

"Funny. That was going to be my line. Clara keeps telling me to not use lethal force but after what just happened to me I can't find it in myself to care about that sort of thing anymore. I just lost the people that I love the most today, and it's partially your fault! Do you think that I'm about to allow you to get away with that or with conquering this universe? Do you really think that this world isn't defended anymore? It is you know. This world is under my protection now and so is this universe," The voice said.

"Come out here and face me!" Missy demanded in growing frustration.

"Alright, but remember that you asked for it," The voice said.

Then Missy sensed movement from above her and looked up just in time to see Cassiopeia come flying towards her from on top of the TARDIS with a furious look on her face! Missy didn't even have time to react before Cassiopeia was relentlessly attacking her with a flurry of lightning fast kicks and punches that soon left her barely clinging to consciousness as she failed to even so much as scratch the deadly Time Lady who was mercilessly pummeling her.

"Who are you?" Missy said in a slurred voice.

"Oh, that's right. I never did say. Did I? I used to be called the Thorn and once I would have killed you for what you did. That's not who I am anymore though. I'm going to honor my father and his way of dealing with things so I decided that my Time Lord name should be based off of one of his. So you can just call me . . . The Storm. I think you can see why I called myself that. I attack just like one without quarter or mercy," Cassiopeia said as she finally stopped hitting her.

"You can't win even if you do beat me. The Time Lords of every reality are all still mine," Missy said as she struggled to maintain her balance while trying to keep from falling over from the dizziness that she was now experiencing.

"Yeah, about that. I have a specially made psychic jamming device that Marissa, you'd know her better as the Rani, came up with for me. It disrupts your androids' minds just nicely so I thought I'd try it on the Time Lords too. I patched it into the TARDIS and I'm using it to transmit its signal to this entire planet. Let's see how it works, yeah?" Cassiopeia said as she unconsciously started to adopt her mother's Cockney accent.

Cassiopeia then used the sonic screwdriver to switch the psychic jammer on and its signal rapidly went out through the entire city and continued to spread throughout the entire planet and beyond into the far reaches of space. The Time Lords in the War TARDISes above them all began to shake their heads and blink as they were instantly freed from Missy's control. The same scenario then repeated itself throughout the entire universe.

Cassiopeia smiled as she said into the communications device in her hand, "River, your plan worked. Now give one of those jammers to each of our friends from the other realities and let them save their own universe with it. Thanks, Melody. I couldn't have done it without you or Mari."

"I wonder about that. Do you need any help with Missy?" River asked.

"No, I'm fine. Using the objects that Dad had helped me to conceal myself perfectly from Missy until I was ready to strike at her my way. She's finished now. Tell the other Doctor that he can have her. I'm sick of looking at her," Cassiopeia said in an angry voice.

Then she cut off her transmission and took Weyland's Shield away from a semi-conscious Missy. She used the shield to take Missy's newfound power from her and then she immediately knocked Missy out cold with a single punch.

"It's finally over," Cassiopeia said.

"Is it?" A familiar voice said behind her.

She turned to see The Matriarch standing there and sighed.

"I'm so not in the mood for this right now. I will fight you if I have to though," Cassiopeia said in a weary voice.

"I'm not here to fight," The Matriarch said in a gentle voice.

"What? Since when?" Cassiopeia asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," The Matriarch said.

"Is this some kind of trick because I am not in the mood for it?!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"I'm sorry that you lost them and that it's hurting you so much," The Matriarch said.

"Sure you are. You hate my father. You'd just as soon kill him as look at him," Cassiopeia said.

"That's true but I don't hate you. I never did. You and all of the kids are special to me, Cass. You always have been," The Matriarch said.

"Yeah, I'm really special alright. That's why I couldn't even save my own parents and why I completely screwed up everybody's powers except apparently yours. You're going to take full advantage of that too aren't you?" Cassiopeia said.

The Matriarch frowned as she said, "Of course I am. I will take over this entire universe sooner or later. It's inevitable now. That's a matter for another day though. It's not your fault you know. None of it is."

Cassiopeia glared at her as she shouted, "Stop this! Quit playing mind games with me! I already know that I'm a hopeless loser, okay? You don't have to rub it in!"

"Are you kidding? You just trashed The Queen of Loons all by yourself. That's not the mark of a hopeless loser. Stop beating yourself up. That's my job," The Matriarch said with a smile.

Cassiopeia and the Matriarch then both burst out laughing together. Cassiopeia's laughs immediately degenerated into tears however as she began to break down right in front of her.

"Some hero I am crying in front of the enemy," Cassiopeia said.

"I'm not your enemy. Not today. Maybe tomorrow but not today," The Matriarch said.

Then she suddenly moved forward and hugged her as Cassiopeia's hearts continued to break. She held her in silence for several moments and then she started to leave.

"Why did you do that? You're supposed to be Clara's dark side," Cassiopeia said making her stop.

The Matriarch smiled as she said, "Yes, I am. I'll do things that Clara would never do but that she's always wanted to secretly. After centuries of witnessing horrible tragic events one after another throughout the universe, I decided to finally be proactive and to go out there and try to end the constant misery and suffering in the universe my own way by assuming control of everything myself. I'll gladly get rid of anyone who stands between me and that greater good but I won't enjoy it. I do what I do because I think that it's for the best of everyone not because I'm evil. I'm neither good or evil, Cass. I'm far more complicated than that just like most people are. And yes I hate your father because I feel as though he's only made things worse with his manipulative ways when he could have made them better but I don't hate you. I practically raised you as Cydonia, Cass. I could never hate you or wish any misery on you. Ever."

Cassiopeia nodded and then said, "You'd kill me if I ever got in your way though, and you know that I will get in your way eventually. I won't let you take over this universe. I'm taking my Dad's place now. I'm going to use the TARDIS to carry on where he left off until he comes back again. I will defend the universe from everyone including you. Don't think that what you just did will make any difference in that. I appreciate it but it won't stop me."

The Matriarch smiled and said, "Don't think it will make any difference with me either, Cass. If you get in my way I'll stop you too. Permanently. I won't want to but I will if I have no other choice. Don't force me into doing that."

"No one forces anyone to do anything," Cassiopeia said.

"Fine. We'll just agree to disagree then. Good bye, Cass. I really hope for your sake that we never cross paths again," The Matriarch said as she vanished.

Cassiopeia shook her head unsure of what to make of that even as the Matriarch continued to watch her while invisible with a sinister smile. The Doctor and Rose were lost in another universe, she was one of the few people with reliable powers left, and now one of the only people left who stood a chance of stopping her had become half convinced that she wasn't as bad as she thought that she was lulling her into a false sense of security.

Everything was going exactly as she had planned it. Soon the universe would belong to her, and the future would be hers to shape as she pleased.

In the aftermath of the battle, Lily and her family were found soon after Missy's TARDIS was searched thoroughly, and they were returned back to their original bodies. Lily was devastated at what had happened to Rose and her part in it. She vowed to find her no matter how long that it took.

Clara also blamed herself for what had happened and made Cassiopeia a vow to continue on as her companion and protector until her parents returned. She also kept her promise to Rose that she had made in case anything ever happened to her and started to take care of her children for her. She included Cassiopeia in that number as well even though she would never admit that to her face.

Missy meanwhile was taken away by the Doctor and Clara of her world. Cassiopeia winced as she heard later from Jenny that Missy had gotten away from them and completely erased their memories of this whole incident. She just hoped that her Doctor found her again quickly because she definitely didn't want to have to deal with her again anytime soon.

The other Doctors and various heroes from the other universes immediately returned home and freed the Time Lords of their respective universes from Missy's control. They were all soon freed and everything was quickly returned back to normal throughout all of time and space except for the universe where Nightshade had given Gallifrey over to the powerful beings called the Divergence. As soon as the Time Lords there were freed, the story of the fight against them had only just begun.

Cassiopeia wished that particular Doctor good luck as he returned home and hoped that everything would eventually be okay for him as he returned to a universe that was quite different from the one that he had left.

Before Paige left she briefly brought her sisters Piper and Phoebe to Cassiopeia's universe and the three Charmed Ones did their best to use their combined power to scry for The Doctor and Rose's location. They tried several times without success however. They couldn't find a trace of either of them anywhere. They freely admitted that their powers may not extend throughout the entire multiverse though.

Cass was at least thankful that they had tried anyway.

Later that first night without her parents she sat alone in the Console Room of their TARDIS looking out into space through its open doors. She wondered if they could sense her thinking about them and if they were thinking about her at that moment.

She couldn't help but wonder if they were okay wherever they were. She certainly hoped so.

She had to have faith that they could survive whatever they found themselves faced with and overcome it. She had to have faith that one day that they would make their way back to her or that she would find them herself.

She had to believe that.

She had to believe that one day they would come back just as her mother had to her father twice before, and she swore to herself that when they did that she was going to make sure that the universe was in the same shape that it was when they left it. The Storm would make certain of it.

She would take up the mantle of her parents and keep everyone safe just as they had. She wouldn't let them down.

Not this time.

In another reality meanwhile, The Doctor and Rose appeared out of nowhere right in front of two young women causing them both to gasp in surprise.

"Who are you two and how did you do that?" One of the women who had long blonde hair and who looked to Rose to be in her early twenties said with an intrigued look on her face.

The other woman with her, who was perhaps in her late teens, and a brunette looked absolutely terrified and clung to the blonde in fear as she said, "What's going on, Eliza? What do they want?"

"Oh, don't get so upset, Crystal. I'm sure that it's just all some kind of publicity stunt. It's probably some magic act or something," Eliza said with a smirk.

"A magic act?" The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Well, what else could it be with you in that get-up? That's a magician's outfit if I ever saw one," Eliza said.

Rose laughed as she said, "Well, she's certainly got you there, Doctor."

The Doctor immediately looked at her in concern as he looked her up and down.

"Still checking me out even after all of this time, Doctor?" Rose asked with a smile.

The Doctor turned bright red as he said, "N – No! I was just making sure that you were alright. I was not 'checking you out', Rose."

"Well, why not? Feel free to if you want," Rose teased him.

The Doctor turned even brighter red as Rose laughed and kissed him.

"I'm fine now, Doctor. I'm not sick anymore and no one's slowly draining my life or power away. I'm alright. Yes, I'm trapped in another reality with no home or money and no way back but I've still got you. I know that everything will be alright as long as I've still got you," Rose said as she kissed him again.

"That was what happened in the vision wasn't it? You didn't see this though did you? You just saw yourself vanishing and thought that you were going to die," The Doctor realized.

"Yes, but I realize now that what he wanted was to trap me somewhere all alone and away from you instead of kill me. I'm so glad that you came along now. I'm so glad that he didn't get what he wanted," Rose said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Then she stopped smiling as she said in an uncertain voice, "Are you glad?"

The Doctor briefly smiled as he said, "You know I am."

"Are you sure? You've been separated from the TARDIS and you're stuck in one time and place maybe permanently. That's an awful lot to give up especially for you," Rose said.

"What good is traveling to other worlds and times if you're not there to show them to, Rose?" The Doctor said meaning it.

Rose smiled and said, "I will get us back someday. I promise you that. I found a way back before and I'll do it again. I won't give up until I do. I'm not going to let that be the last time that I see Cass. She was completely devastated and was blaming herself, Doctor. I don't want that to be my last memory of her, and I definitely don't want it to be her last memory of us. We're going back even if it takes us centuries."

"I never doubted it, Rose. Not for a moment. So how soon before we start on a new Dimension Cannon?" The Doctor asked in a completely serious voice.

"I don't know if you've noticed it or not, but we don't exactly have any materials to build one with on hand at the moment, Doctor. Plus we're likely to be taken to the loony bin soon from the way these two girls keep staring at us. That's sure to present a complication or two too," Rose said with a grin.

The Doctor shrugged as he said, "I've been in asylums before."

"I bet. Escape from any lately?" Eliza said with a chuckle as she finally spoke once more.

"Don't talk to them, Eliza. They could be dangerous," Crystal warned.

"No, they're safe," Eliza said as if she knew it for a fact.

"How do you know that? How can you sound so sure about that?" Crystal said in surprise which was a question that Rose was also wondering about.

Eliza got a distant look in her eyes for a moment as she said, "I don't know. I just trust them, Crys. I know that they won't hurt us. I just know it somehow in my gut. They're just mad, Sis, not dangerous."

"Thanks oh so much," Rose said with a reassuring smile.

"You're talking about being from another reality, and you don't expect me to think that you're mad? Either you're mad or you're having me on," Eliza said.

"Oh, we're definitely mad alright, but we're also telling the truth," Rose said with a chuckle.

Eliza shook her head as she said, "Sure, you are. So how did you do that trick? How did you just appear out of nowhere like that?"

"It wasn't a trick. We really did just come from another universe. You saw the evidence of that with your own eyes. Why do you insist on not believing it?" The Doctor said.

"It's just . . . It's just too impossible. That's why. I want to believe in such things, but they just don't happen in the real world. That's the kind of thing that happens in fairy tales," Eliza said as she began to sound uncertain of herself now.

"It does, doesn't it?" The Doctor said with a small grin as he decided that he liked Eliza.

"Just stop talking to them, Eliza, before they drive you mad too," Crystal warned.

"It's already too late for that I think," Eliza said with a grin that made her sister groan.

The Doctor definitely liked Eliza now. Rose smiled at him with a look that told him that she did too.

Eliza looked at them both with concern now as she said, "You really don't have anywhere to go do you? I can tell by the look in your eyes. You're really worried about something."

"No, we don't. We're all on our own with no place to go," Rose said but didn't mention that she was worried about her children not about being on her own.

Eliza nodded and said, "Not anymore. My name's Eliza. Eliza Newman. This is my sister, Crystal. We live just down the street and you're welcome to come and stay with us as long as you need to, alright?"

"Eliza, what are you doing? We don't even know them. They might kill us in our sleep or something!" Crystal said in disbelief.

"Are you going to kill us in our sleep?" Eliza asked in amusement.

"No, of course not. We're friendly madpeople I promise," Rose said with a warm smile.

"There. They're friendly. See?" Eliza said.

"You've . . . You've lost your mind, Eliza," Crystal said as she became extremely upset.

"Listen, we don't want to cause any trouble. We'll just go someplace else," Rose said.

"No!" Eliza suddenly shouted surprising everyone.

"Why not? They want to go," Crystal said.

"I – It just wouldn't be right to turn them away. They need our help, Crys. I feel like we should help them. Just trust me, alright? They're good people. I can tell that somehow. Don't ask me how. I just know," Eliza said.

Crystal looked at her for a long moment and then finally nodded and said, "Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Crys. More sure than I ever have been about anything," Eliza said with certainty.

"Thank you, Eliza," Rose said as she shook her hand in gratitude.

Then she poked the Doctor in the ribs as she said, "Say thank you, Doctor."

The Doctor looked more annoyed than thankful as he said in a brisk tone, "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"Say it better than that," Rose said.

"Thank you," The Doctor said meaning it.

Eliza nodded and said, "You're welcome. Come on. I'll show you two to our guest rooms."

The Doctor and Rose both exchanged a look as they followed the two women. They still had no idea why she was so insistent on helping two total strangers. They instinctively felt that they could trust her however which only served to bother the Doctor even more.

Why would he feel an immediate sense of trust in someone who he had only just met?

As the two Time Lords followed along filled with questions, Eliza had questions of her own.

Like why did she trust both of them so much and why did she feel so strongly that she needed to help them?

It was almost . . . but that was silly of course. That was another thing that only happened in fairy tales. And yet she couldn't help but think that it was almost as if it was her destiny to have met these two here today.

It was almost as if it had been meant to happen.

THE END

**That's all for this particular adventure. For what happens to Rose, the Doctor, and Cassiopeia next be sure to read upcoming chapters of It's Better With Two, The Adventures of Rose Tyler, Time Lady, and Adventures in Time. You'll eventually find out the full story behind Eliza Newman there as well. I'll tell you right now though that's she destined to play a huge part in the history of Guardian Who. Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you liked it.**


End file.
